Broken But Not Shattered
by Rhade's Rose
Summary: CH 17 As the child of a New York Mobster, Keavy Torrelli, has witnessed a murder commited by her father,out of spite he sends her to CGL. She can't live in fear, who will help her? Will others discover who they really are, or will they remain broken?
1. Family Plot

Broken But Not Shattered  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Dad how could you?!" The brunette cried out with a slight Brooklyn accent. "I'm not leaving, I know you and mom don't care beans about me, but I'll go and stay with Brad if you don't want me around."  
  
"That's not the point! You know too much! And I or your mother don't want you around, we don't care what you do just as long as you leave the state of New York. That little stunt you pulled with the gang is enough to get you sent away from us, and I will do as little as possible to help you!" Keavy's father yelled with his thick Brooklyn accent.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Tommy, let me do it I was the one who got the 'Fallen Angels' into this mess. Give me the knife, "Keavy said callously.  
  
"Keav, I'm not gonna let you get killed." Tommy said stepping into her path.  
  
"Give me the knife, Tom."She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"It's your death wish."  
  
Keavy took the knife and walked into the ghetto of Brooklyn awaiting the arrival of Demon's Wake, the rival gang.  
  
At last they arrived, on the right was Fallen Angels and on the left was Demon's Wake, in the middle ready to take on anyone was Keavy Torrelli.  
  
The fight was over, there lay on the floor was Tommy covered in blood. The Fallen Angels were defeated Keavy was alive only because the other gang members could hear cop cars coming and took off leaving Keavy looking over Tommy's almost-dead body.  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
"So what, do you think just because I'm out of New York I can't tell the authorities what I saw you and mom do?"  
  
"That's just it, Keav, you're not going to be able to tell the authorities. You going to a Juvenile Correctional Facility, where they'll tame you." She hated when her father called her Keav, only Tommy called her by that name, and he was dead. "Oh and you try anything funny and you'll see what will happen to you, remember what your brother did." Her father said spitting the words right into her face.  
  
"You're not gonna get away with this, Hangman." Keavy knew her father hated to be called by that name, for it was said that he was in the Italian Mafia, but she didn't care she let her big Italian-New York-mouth get a hold of her, and it was going to get her in a lot of trouble.  
  
"What'd you call me?" Her father said raising his heavy Brooklyn voice.  
  
"You heard me." She sneered  
  
Before Keavy Torrelli had time to think, her father had taken the left-over champagne bottle from last night and threw it directly at her face, splitting the flesh from her mouth open.  
  
Her father was a crazed mad-man, she knew he had to be part of the Mafia, why else would he have done what he did? "Maybe," she thought as she was wiping the puddle of blood from the floor, "the so-called Juvenile Facility would be better than here."  
  
But little did she know it was going to be a lot different than she expected. You see, her father had, out of spite, chose to send her to an all-boys camp. There she would learn to keep quiet. How did he do that you ask? Well like I said, her father was said to be in the Mafia.  
  
A/N: Okay I know this sounds kinda corny, but I'll try not to make it like that. Hope you like it and tell me what I should improve and what you guys want to see, now go down to the little button that says, 'Review' and click it! 


	2. GoodBye New York, Hello HickVille

Broken But Not Shattered  
  
Chapter Two: Good-Bye New York, Hello Hick-Ville  
  
"What! I don't get a trial? This is bull, I want a trial!" Keavy yelled at her parents who were sitting on their brand-new table and chair set.  
  
"Honey," her mother said in a whiny Bronx accent, "there was no need for a trial, your father and I set up the arrangements already, you're leaving Friday."  
  
"Don't 'Honey' me! I know you don't give what happens to me, all you care about is your money, and you're worried that I'll tell what I saw you do. Well let me tell you something 'Mother and Father' once I step foot into that Facility, I'll make sure I tell them everything!"  
  
Keavy's mother and father looked at each other then back at Keavy and burst out in uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"What you don't take me seriously?!" She said practically at the top of her lungs.  
  
Her father got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Keavy was and said, "You think they're going to listen to a 16 year old girl who got her self into trouble with one of New York's notorious gangs?! You idiot! They don't care what you say and they won't believe a word of it, so as far as I see it your mother and I are as innocent as a baby!"  
  
"Now Keavy, go and pack your things before you father splits that big mouth of yours open again." Her mother said.  
  
Keavy rolled her big brown eyes and walked off to her room.  
  
"You think she'll tell, Cliff?"  
  
"I know she won't, look what happened to Tony when he put his two-cents into our business. If she knows what's good for her she won't tell a soul." Cliff said popping open a beer from the fridge.  
  
"I hope you're right. If they know what we did we'll be..."She was cut off by Cliff.  
  
"She's not going ta tell, ya hear me Marlene?!"  
  
"Yes, Cliff."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
"I just told ya, Brad. They're sending me away, because of what I saw. I'm leaving New York." Keavy told her friend.  
  
"Look I'm leavin' Friday and I don't have enough time to help the Fallen Angels, okay, so just forget about it!"  
  
"Chill Keav, I don't want you to help with the gang, you alright?" The boy from Queens asked  
  
"Am I alright, well aren't you Mr. Innocence. Do you think I'm alright?! I'm getting sent to who know's where and you're askin' if I'm alright. And to answer your question, no, I'm not alright!" Keavy yelled into the phone.  
  
"Look I'm gonna break you outta 'there, you'll come and live with me."  
  
"It's no use, Brad. My father has this whole place crawlin' with his guys, there's no chance for me to escape now. But you know what? I think any place would be better than here. I mean just last night my father threw a bottle at me and bust my lip open. Any place will be better than here, any place."  
  
"So now just 'cause you're leavin' you think I can just forget about you?"  
  
"Whaddya talkin' about, Brad?"  
  
"You know Keav, I have feelings for ya."  
  
"Shut your hole, Brad, don't you ever call me Keav again. And you know what I have to say to you having feelings for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's a load of bull-turds! You feel sorry that I lost Tom, and now you're lookin' to give me pity. Well you know what? I don't want it! I'm leaving Friday and hopefully not coming back! Good-Bye Brad." Keavy said slamming the phone on its ringer.  
  
"I can't believe him, 'You know, I have feelings for ya'. Feelings my butt that guy couldn't have feelings if it hit 'im upside his head." She said talking to herself. "Well I don't care, I'm leavin' and I don't want to come back."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Tony, stop!" Keavy giggled as her older brother tickled her.  
  
Tony was always there for her he felt more like a father than her own father did. He took her to the park when she was younger, her played dolls with her when she was a toddler and he gave her advice on boys when she was growing up. Tony Torrelli was Keavy's everything. But then one day he was gone.  
  
"No!" Keavy screamed as she heard the shot ring through the air, her brother fell to the ground with a thud. Keavy ran to his side as he said, "You gotta be strong for me Keav, don't let dad hurt you, you're stronger than this."  
  
"Tony," she said through her tears, "Why did he do this to you?"  
  
"I knew too much about what he was doin'." Tony said wincing "Promise me something, Keav."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't go to the cops, or you'll be killed as well. Cliff knows you saw what he did and he'll do anything to keep your mouth shut. Promise me Keav."  
  
"I promise. Now don't move let me clean you up, you'll be fine." She said letting her tears fall freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Keav, you and I both know I'm not gonna make it. Now you be strong for me and down let Cliff or Marlene push you around, you can take care of yourself. And always remember that I love you and I'll be in a better place." And with that Tony Torrelli went to live with the Lord.  
  
"Tony, Tony?! No!" Keavy screamed in hysteria  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
Keavy woke up on her bedroom floor; her clothes were wet from the tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked on the calendar, it was Friday. "Great," she muttered, "Doomsday."  
  
"Keavy! Her mother screamed at the door.  
  
"What do ya want?"  
  
"You packed yet? The bus will be here to pick you up soon, they came all the way from Texas and we don't want to make them wait any longer."  
  
"What the heck?! Texas? Great not only will I be forced to leave my home, but I'll be forced to live in Hick-Ville."  
  
"Well.." her mother said in impatience.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"You packed?"  
  
"Yes, mother-dear I am packed." Keavy said sarcastically  
  
"Keavy Torrelli don't you take that tone of voice with me!"  
  
"Oh shuddap! I don't really care how I talk to you or Cliff, as of today I'm leaving New York and I won't see you for a long time!"  
  
Keavy stormed out of her room carrying her backpack which contained her personal items.  
  
"Is that all you're takin'" her mother said in her whiny voice.  
  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Her mother, for once, had nothing to say.  
  
At that moment her father walked up and said, "So long *itch, don't try anything funny, or the 'Warden' ,as they call her, will give me a ring and you will get such a beating you won't be able to breathe, you hear me?"  
  
Keavy looked at him with disgust and said, "I hear ya, Hangman."  
  
Before her father could look around the room for something to chuck at her, there was a honk.  
  
"Oh look that must be my ride, so long, and don't worry they'll find out what you did sooner or later." She said mockingly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
She had been on the bus for 3 days and had nothing to eat except the two sandwiches she packed herself, and they stopped only once for a 'potty-break'. As they got nearer to Camp Green Lake, Keavy started to notice the look of desolation in the land. The closer they got the more hotter it felt, and the more her arms ached from the handcuffs that were by now stuck to her.  
  
"What the heck are all those holes doin' out there?" she asked herself. "Maybe it's a home for some animal of some sort."  
  
Keavy had no knowledge of life out in the 'wild' she was street- smart not desert-smart, so the little she knew of the desert was going to sound ignorant to the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright get off! The driver shouted  
  
Keavy awoke with a jolt, her head ached she was hot and she hated the look of this place. "Oh great," she muttered to herself. "I'm in Hick-Ville, USA."  
  
A/N: Okay tell me how you like it...sorry to leave ya hangin' but hey it's fun! Now Review!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed:  
  
Trucalifornian  
  
Mike (thanks buddy!)  
  
Holly  
  
Nosilla 


	3. Meeting The Staff and Tent

Broken But Not Shattered  
  
Chapter Three: Meeting The Staff and Tent  
  
"Look Sweetheart, don't you go thinkin' you run this place just 'cause yer daddy paid a pretty nice price to have ya here. You're goin' to be treated like the rest of them." The Warden said pointing to some of the boys who were fooling around. "You understand me?!"  
  
"Yeah, whateva."  
  
"' 'scuse me?"  
  
Keavy cleared her throat and said, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Good, now this is Dr. Pendanski he will show you where you'll stay for the rest of yer sentence. Dr. Pendanski, this is Keavy Torrelli, please show her where to go."  
  
"Hello, Keavy. I just want to let you know that just because you were sent here for something bad, it doesn't make you a bad person. Now follow me, you'll be in B-Tent." Pendanski said opening the door for her and leading her to the tents. "B stands for 'Believe' and I believe in you, Keavy."  
  
"Okay. Wait, what do you mean, 'believe' you don't even know what I've been through! How can you say you believe in me when you don't even know me?! I don't want your pity or your 'touchy-feely' junk, just show me where to go and leave me alone!" She screamed in his face.  
  
"See now that's what we need to work with is your temper, this is no place to be throwin' your emotions everywhere." Pendanski said shaking his finger at her.  
  
Keavy grabbed a hold of his finger at squeezed it real hard and said, "I don't need any work on anything, do you hear me?!"  
  
"Yes," he squealed "Now let go of my finger, please."  
  
"So I see you've been beat by a girl, Pendanski." A tall man with a southern twang said as he spat out his sunflower seeds. "Well let me tell you something, little missy, you keep that temper up and you'll be diggin' more than one hole a day. I'm Mr. Sir, from now on in you will address me as Mr. Sir, understand?  
  
Keavy held her laughter in as she said, "Whatever you say, Mr. Sir."  
  
"Good, now follow me and we'll get you into some nice clothes." He said spitting a seed at her feet.  
  
Keavy hesitated for she hated the look of that man, the way he walked, talked and even spit. She could see things in people that no one else saw, and she didn't like the look of him. But she reluctantly followed behind him.  
  
"These are your clothes, don't like 'em? Too bad. Here are your shoes." Mr. Sir said as he threw a pair of oversized boots at her. "Pendanski!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sir."  
  
"Take her to the tent."  
  
"Come on Keavy, follow me."  
  
Keavy said nothing but followed the much-too-happy person.  
  
"Like I said before you will be in B-Tent, you will be woken up at four a.m., then you will follow the rest of B-Tent to the 'Library' and grab your shovel. I will be your counselor 'cause the Warden said so, if you have any questions you ask me."  
  
"Okay, Pendanski I've gotta question for ya." Keavy said letting her Brooklyn accent get the best of her.  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"What the heck are we supposed to be doin' here? I thought this was some type of 'Juvey Hall' what's with the shovels."  
  
"Oh Keavy, dear Keavy. You're sentence will be carried out by digging one hole a day, five feet deep and five feet wide. You're diggin' holes to build character, our philosophy here is: You take a bad boy or ,girl in your case, and make them dig holes all day in the sun and it turns him into a good boy or girl in your case."  
  
"Oh I see, and one more thing, don't you ever call me 'Dear Keavy' again or I will wipe that pathetic smirk off your all-too-happy face, ya hear me!?"  
  
"I-uh well would you look at that here's B-Tent, let's get you acquainted. Boys of B-Tent, get your lazy butt's over here!"  
  
"What's this little thing doin' here, Pendanski?" A tall boy asked  
  
"This is your new tent-mate, Mike."  
  
"Nice we've got a chick here boys! Come and look."  
  
All the boys of B-Tent ran over to where Keavy stood dumbfounded. She really didn't like being the center of attention. "Okay there's nothing to see here!" She screamed at them.  
  
"Ooooooo and she's got a nice accent too. Come here girl and give me some of that," A boy with a nose-ring and a scar on his lip said looking at places he shouldn't.  
  
"Oh you want some of this now do you?" She said playing dumb  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Keavy ran at him and was doing any possible thing to cause him pain, and it was working too.  
  
"That's enough!" Pendanski shouted breaking through the crowd of shouting boys who yelling 'Fight, fight, fight!'  
  
Pendanski grabbed Keavy who now had the boy in some sort of headlock and was punching his already bloody nose and was working on getting that ring out of it.  
  
"Ya see what you get for being inappropriate, Scar?" Pendanski said while trying to hold the small stocky body of the wild Keavy.  
  
"Let go of me, Jerk!" she yelled as she kicked Pendanski in the.....well you know, yeah she kicked him there. Pendanski toppled over in shear agony as the rest of B-Tent burst out in un-controllable laughter. From behind there was a gunshot.  
  
"That's enough!" the Warden yelled.  
  
Immediately the boys were quiet. Keavy didn't get it, "Why do they stop when she comes and not when that fool of a doctor comes." She thought to herself.  
  
"I've had enough! I knew this would happen if a girl was brought here, well for the price her daddy paid for her I guess it was worth it." The Warden debated with herself then turning her conversation to Pendanski she said, "Let her be, and leave her to chat with the boys." And with that the Warden left and Pendanski got up a limped away.  
  
" So, what ya in for, girl." The boy Pendanski called Mike asked as he scooted over to her cot.  
  
"None of your business, now leave me alone before I hurt you like I did with Dr. ' Talk-It-Out-And-It'll-Make-You-Better', okay?!"  
  
"Alright, alright...look I meant nothin' by it, I was just askin'. Oh by the way, I'm Link."  
  
"Okay thank you for that really random piece of useless information, now go make yourself useful and leave, now." Keavy demanded standing up off her cot.  
  
"Okay, Okay!"  
  
Just as Keavy was ready to call it a night she heard a voice from behind, "Hey chick, you comin'?"  
  
"Coming where?"  
  
"To the Wreck Room."  
  
"What's the Wreck Room?"  
  
"Hey just follow me okay?"  
  
Keavy wasn't sure if she could trust this boy called Link, but he seemed kinda decent so she followed him. Link fell back in line and asked, "So really what you in for?"  
  
"I really don't know, what about you what you in for?"  
  
"Oh I hacked into the CIA files, got caught and well now I'm here."  
  
"I see. So is this the Wreck Room?"  
  
"Yep, Oh crud!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"D-Tent's here."  
  
"So I take it we don't like D-Tent, right."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Keavy walked in the Wreck Room with B-Tent. When the boys of D-Tent saw her they immediately fell silent all with the exception of Armpit who whistled a catcall at her. When Keavy heard that her blood started to boil. She went up to Armpit and grabbed him by his shirt collar and said, "You do anything like that again and I'll hurt you just like I did to him!" pointing to Scar.  
  
"Look, sorry chill out."  
  
"Hey nice one you pulled on ol' Scar," A boy with frizzy hair said  
  
"Uh Thanks."  
  
"So why you in here anyways, I mean last time I checked there wasn't any girls allowed." He said trying to keep the conversation up.  
  
"Yeah, well sometimes rules change right?"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"So Chica, you not from around here are you?" A Hispanic boy asked  
  
"No wonder they don't like D-Tent, all their boys are better looking." Keavy thought to herself. Interrupting her own thoughts she said, "No does it sound like I'm from Hick-Ville, USA?! And to answer your question I'm from Brooklyn."  
  
"So that's where the big mouth is from," The Hispanic boy shot back at her  
  
"Say that again," she added through gritted teeth  
  
"I said that's where------" He was cut off by another boy from D-Tent  
  
"Hey Magnet, leave her alone, she's new here give 'er some time, okay? Look I apologize for Magnet he's a just a little nervous that's all. Oh by the way, I'm Squid," he said sticking out his hand for a shake.  
  
Keavy refused to take it but said, "I'm Keavy, Keavy Torrelli."  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake, Keavy Torrelli."  
  
"Whatever," she said walking off into a corner. "Man," she thought to herself these guys are really good looking." But that never came out of the mouth of Keavy Torrelli, only sarcastic comments happen to fly out, if she was in a good mood.  
  
A/N: Okay well tell me what you guys think, hope you like it! Well until next time..... 


	4. Bad Temper and D Tent

Broken But Not Shattered  
  
Chapter Four: Bad Temper and D-Tent  
  
"Well you sure made quick friends with the D-Tent boys today," Link said to Keavy as she was settling down to go to sleep.  
  
"Yeah so, you gotta problem with that?"  
  
"Actually I do, you see we at B-Tent don't like them at D- Tent and if you want to survive out here you better start followin' the rules."  
  
"Well let me tell you somethin', Link. I don't give a care what you think, I'm not here to obey your rules or anyone else's, I'm here to serve out my sentence and then think of what I can do to not go home to my psychotic parents. It's my life and I'll talk to whom I will and I hang out with whom I want and nobody is gonna tell me what I can and can't do, got it?!" By the time Keavy was at the end of her speech her voice raised it's volume quite a bit and all of B-Tent sat up on their cots and stared at her.  
  
"Well if you don't want to listen to what B-Tent has to say then you have no business with us." A boy named Crush said walking up to Keavy's bedside.  
  
To everyone's surprise she said, "You're right, Crush. I don't have any business with you." Keavy jumped out of her bed, pushed Crush out of her way, took her sweatshirt and stormed out of B-tent.  
  
It was about 10:45 when Keavy went out into the chilly night air; she walked around and glanced up at the billions of stars that illuminated the Texan sky.  
  
"Lord," she prayed, "I'm scared, I don't like this place, even though I did things wrong I'm sorry, I want out of here, I want, I want a friend." Keavy was a tough girl but she was humbled enough to pray and with that she sat on the ground and played with the dirt.  
  
"Hey," someone shouted from behind a tent.  
  
"Oh great," she thought, "They probably heard everything." Pushing her thoughts aside she called back, "Uh Yeah?"  
  
"Keavy, is that you?"  
  
"Sure is, who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Stanley."  
  
"Oh, Hi. How come you're up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"I kinda got told to get outta the tent, plus I was sick of everyone complaining about me, so I left."  
  
"I see. Hey you wanna come and sleep in D-Tent with us, you can have my bed."  
  
"Stanley, why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"'Cause I wouldn't want you to get bit by a lizard."  
  
Keavy laughed, "A lizard, you gotta be kidding me."  
  
"Nope. Yellow-Spotted-Lizards. When they bite you, you die a slow and painful death, they're worse than rattle- snakes."  
  
"Look I don't want your pity. I've had enough of everyone feeling sorry for 'Poor Little Keavy' I can take care of myself."  
  
"I'm not giving you pity, but please take my offer."  
  
Keavy sighed, "Well okay, under one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We never had this talk and whatever you heard before it never happened. And if you tell a soul I will hunt you down throw you in a hole and bury you with those lizards, got it."  
  
"Okay Okay, I won't tell a soul. Oh and just one more thing, that prayer that you said was....well it was really nice."  
  
"Uh thanks. But that never happened, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Keavy followed Stanley into the tent, she expected the tent to be asleep but they were all awake and staring at her.  
  
"Caveman, what are you doing? She belongs to B-Tent and we don't want anymore trouble with them." A boy with glasses said .  
  
"He must be the leader," she thought. "Every single tent seems to have its own type of leader." She pushed away her thoughts and said to him, "Look I don't belong to any tent, B-Tent didn't want me and I came in here 'cause your Caveman found me and insisted that I come in. I don't want your pity or sympathy in anyway, got that!"  
  
"Yeah, but as long as you're in my tent you will listen to what I say." The boy said standing up so that he almost towered over Keavy.  
  
"That's it!" She yelled "I've had it, I don't have to listen to what you say. I'm outta here."  
  
"Wait Keavy, don't leave," The boy whom everyone called Zigzag said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
Zigzag let go of her arm but she didn't run, "Why do you guys care if I leave or not?" She asked.  
  
"Because first of all, there's the lizards, second of all where you gonna run to? There's no where to run unless you want suicide, we have the only water for miles around." Squid said interrupting Zigzag's piercing gaze.  
  
"Okay I get your point, but if that thing says anything like that again he'll regret it." Keavy said going inside the smelly tent.  
  
"Hey Chica?"  
  
"Oh great," she muttered, "Whaddya want?"  
  
"Um, well......" Magnet stuttered  
  
"Come on spit it out."  
  
"Here you go," he said throwing her an extra sheet.  
  
"Uh thanks."  
  
Keavy settled herself into Caveman's cot, she hated the smell of it but it was far better than the one in B-Tent. She snuggled under the sheets and fell quickly asleep. Soon after Keavy went to sleep she heard a muffled cry followed by a sniff. She woke up and looked around, everyone seemed to be asleep, but then she looked and Caveman was on a cot, "But where was that Hick," she thought. She shrugged and turned to lay down when she caught a glimpse of a body on the floor next to her. She turned over and tapped it on it's shoulder saying, "Hey uh.......Squid, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine, now go back to sleep," Came the reply  
  
"Are you sure, I mean you were crying pretty hard." Keavy said as she thought to herself, "Good job, Keavy now you're getting to be an old softy," She shook her head and was going to lay her head back down when Squid grabbed her hand, she in turn grabbed his. He sat up and she saw a tear roll down his cheek, with her other free hand she wiped it away. Swallowing the lump in her throat she laid back down, only to feel the bed sink down. Squid had laid on top of the sheets with his hand still clutching hers.  
  
"I'm not falling in love with a hick," She thought to herself, "I'm not falling for him, I can't......I just can't." Her thoughts faded as she soon fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
A/N: Okay tell me what you guys think, Yeah I know there's tons of Squid romances out there, but I thought it would be kind of ironic to have a tough New York girl fall for a tough Hick...... Well are you still reading this? Go and review!!!!!! 


	5. Keavy Gets A Name And Some Friends?

Broken But Not Shattered  
  
Chapter Five: Keavy Gets A Name and Some Friends?  
  
Keavy awoke to the sound of the wake-up call. She lifted her head only to find it on Squid's chest. Out of sheer surprise and aggravation she bolted out of bed and back to B-Tent for the rest of her things.  
  
"Look boys, she's back." Link said applauding her efforts sarcastically.  
  
Keavy glared at him and said, "Yeah after your warm welcome maybe I'll think about stayin'."  
  
"Really?" Link asked with an expression of surprise painted on his face.  
  
"Yeah, and then we can all me one big, happy, family." She said spitting the words in his face. "You really think I'm gonna stay after all the junk you put me through! Heck, I was more welcome at D-Tent than I ever was here. Now if you don't mind I need to get my things." Keavy said pushing through the crowd of B-Tent boys that blocked her way.  
  
Keavy grabbed her backpack and headed towards the showers, pulling out the tokens she was given she put them through the slot. Expecting to feel warm soothing water, she found the complete opposite, but without complaint she let the cold water slide its way down her bare body.  
  
"Thankfully no one is out," She thought to herself, "What was I thinking last night, letting Squid in my bed like that? Keavy Torrelli is not easily won over. Well maybe I just felt bad for him, I mean the poor kid was bawling like a baby, you did what you should've, and it was the right thing to do. There you go getting' all soft again....." Keavy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Keavy!" it shouted, "You done, we want to come out." The voice was none other than Stanley himself.  
  
"I can't believe it," she thought again, "They're giving me my privacy and not being perverted teen-age boys." This time she interrupted her own thoughts. "Yeah I'm done just give me one moment, or do I have to run out there naked?!" She asked letting her Brooklyn attitude get a hold of her. Keavy quickly dressed into the jumpsuit and ran towards D- Tent with her hair dripping.  
  
As she walked inside all the D-Tent boys including the quiet one, of whom she didn't know his name, stared at her.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, now there's nothin' more to see!" she screamed.  
  
D-Tent walked out of the tent leaving Keavy in there by herself. She heard them snicker as they left.  
  
"What in the name of all New York was that all about?" she talked aloud to herself, "It's like they've never seen someone wet before. Well I guess it's on to breakfast."  
  
Keavy trudged out the tent door and towards the direction of a grumpy Mr. Sir.  
  
"Well how'd you like your first night in yer new home, Kiwi?" Sir asked spitting a sunflower seed right into her face.  
  
Wiping it off she said agitatedly, "The name's Keavy! Do I have to spell it for you, you uneducated hick! Oh and next time you spit one of those things at me I'll make it so you can't have kids!"  
  
"Well the next time you talk to me that way, I'll make it so you don't have water." He said eyeing her.  
  
"Whatever." Keavy muttered, she was tired wet and miserable and she didn't feel like arguing with Mr. Sir, all she cared about right now was food.  
  
She walked over to the back of the line where she saw a familiar face from D-Tent, it was Magnet.  
  
"I should warn ya, chica. Breakfast sucks, just like every other meal here."  
  
"I think I can manage," she said cutting in front of him and grabbing what lay at the bottom of the pan. Her fingers touched a sticky substance, she pulled out a syrup-sogged tortilla. Magnet watched her as she took a big bite. "Ugh, what do they want to do, poison us?!" Keavy said as she bit into the rest of her breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The hot Texas sun beat down upon D-Tent, it was Keavy's first hole.  
  
"Oh happiness," Keavy said in mock sarcasm, "I want to come here every time I do something wrong."  
  
"Even the Warden could say no to that, you'd probably kill her yapping that big mouth of yours." Armpit said standing over the 3 foot hole where Keavy lay sipping water.  
  
Keavy plugged her nose an let her New York mouth do the talking, "I think she's dead already smelling your stench, you fat disgusting blob!"  
  
Armpit jumped into the hole and grabbed Keavy by her neck, "Girl or not, I'm gonna kill you!" He threw her up against the dirt wall of the hole and squeezed her neck even harder, in turn she aimed her leg and kicked with all her might; sending him on the ground. By the time he was able to get back up again small, Keavy was on his back.  
  
"Whoa, Pit! Mouth! Quit!" Screamed X-ray. Immediately Pit released his grip on Keavy's arm, and she released her grip off his neck.  
  
"What's goin' on here?" By that time all of D-Tent surrounded Keavy's hole.  
  
"It's like this, X. She made some smart-mouth remarks 'bout me and I retaliated."  
  
"Look, Mouth if you want to stay in D-Tent you have to learn to shut your trap, or it's back to B-Tent."  
  
"X-ray I didn't choose to be apart of this tent, a couple of your boys invited me. As for Pit here, he asked for it, so don't go tellin' me off when you don't know the half of it!" She screamed in her Brooklyn accent which made Squid and Zig snicker.  
  
Eyeing them she remarked, "What are you laughin' at you bunch of hicks?!" With hearing that Squid and Zig shuffled off into their holes, as did the rest of D-Tent leaving Keavy alone in her hole.  
  
"You just had to shoot your mouth off didn't you, Keave." She asked herself, "You know you always get yourself in trouble."  
  
"Yeah that's the worst thing you can do 'round here, is talk a lot." Squid was sitting at the edge of her hole chewing a toothpick.  
  
"Whaddya want, Hick?"  
  
"Nothin'"  
  
"Then leave."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why I aughta!" Keavy said shaking her fist at him.  
  
Squid chuckled, "You aughta what?" He jumped into her hole and came unusually close to her. "What are ya gonna do now?"  
  
Trying to breathe she heard his heart pounding against his chest and the shudder of his breath. "I - I um.....is the water truck here." She said changing the unspoken subject.  
  
Squid came closer to her until he could wrap his arms around her and he did. "Thanks, about last night and all."  
  
Keavy remained silent.  
  
"What's this, Mouth has nothing to say?"  
  
Slience then a muffled sob.  
  
"What's wrong, Keave?"  
  
Quickly wiping her tears, she pushed herself out of his embrace and her old attitude returned, "Get offa me you pervert!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Have it your way." Squid climbed out of the now four foot hole and returned to his own. He wasn't sure what he did wrong, or how he made her cry, but he did. And for the rest of the night the boy who usually threw his own sarcastic comments around, remained silent.  
  
Keavy finished the rest of her hole and trudged back to D- Tent. While the boys were in the Wreck Room, Keavy picked up her book of poetry and walked on what used to be the lake and for the first time in over one-hundred years the lake was being watered, not from rain, but from the tears of a small broken-hearted sixteen-year-old girl.  
  
A/N: Well what did ya think? Tell me, GO REVIEW!  
  
Oh and thanks to all my reviwers, I don't have time to name them all, but thanks a lot! 


	6. What's With Mouth?

Broken But Not Shattered  
  
Chapter Six: What's With Mouth?  
  
"Dude, have you noticed Mouth isn't here?" Armpit asked nudging Squid in the arm.  
  
Coldly he answered, "Nope. Why do you care anyway? You were the one who almost killed her!"  
  
"As for almost killing her, that girl could take care of herself," he replied rubbing his sore neck where Keavy had grabbed him. "What's with you anyway?"  
  
"Nothin'"  
  
"Look man, whateva', just don't go takin' it out on me." Armpit said walking off to the pool table where Zigzag and Magnet were battling C-Tent.  
  
Throwing his toothpick away he walked out of the Wreck Room to go find Keavy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Don't you eva do that again! You hear me Keavy?!"  
  
Wiping her bloody lip she answered, "No, Tommy I don't!"  
  
"What?" Tommy said raising his fist for another punch.  
  
"I said No!" Keavy thought he loved her, he was the only other guy she let herself care for, other than her older brother. Now he was treating her like she was just another girl.  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Keavy just wasn't another girl," Squid thought to himself as he kicked the dirt under the night sky. He'd been out of the Wreck Room for 4 hours, thinking and asking himself why he was so worried over her.  
  
"She's probably like every other girl I liked," he said to himself, but later dismissed the idea for he knew better. Looking down at the watch Magnet had given him as some kind of gift, he noticed it was 10:00, he'd missed dinner and soon Pendanski would be out looking for him. Breathing a tired sigh he started for D-Tent hoping that if Sir or Pendanski asked where he was, his boys would cover for him.  
  
As he quickly made his way towards the tents he saw a faint silhouette sitting on the ground. His heart racing he walked towards it.  
  
"Keavy?"  
  
"Whaddya want?"  
  
"Um. I was just wondering......"  
  
"Where I was." Keavy said finishing his sentence.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well I'm here, so you can be on your way now."  
  
Squid sat himself on the cold dirt ground, "Keavy what's your problem?"  
  
She faced him and asked coldly, "What do you mean, 'What's my problem'?"  
  
Taking a tooth-pick out of his pocket and sticking it in his mouth he said, "You're so arrogant, what up?"  
  
"Wow I'm surprised you even have that big of a word in your vocabulary."  
  
Despite the darkness of the night Squid gave her a cold stare.  
  
"You have no idea what I've been through and you ask me my problem!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
Keavy stood to her feet, picked up her book of poetry ,which she didn't want anyone to see by the way, and headed off to the tent. Squid followed.  
  
"Keavy, just listen."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To what I have to say."  
  
"Just get outta here and leave me alone."  
  
"No." He grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Let go of me now! I warn you!" She said, reminiscing back to Tommy.  
  
"Or what? You gonna kick me?"  
  
"I'll do more than that, Octopus."  
  
"The name's Squid." He said gently slipping his hand from her arm to her hand.  
  
She shook his hand off hers. "You just don't get it do ya?"  
  
"I guess I don't, why don't you tell me 'bout it?"  
  
Keavy dreaded doing it, but she didn't care. She lifted her foot and kicked him in the shin. "Sorry, but you just can't take a hint can you?" Keavy ran towards the tent, but she forgot something very important. Her whole life in one notebook, her poetry, which Squid found as his body fell to the ground in pain. Picking it up he began to read.  
  
A/N: Okay since I didn't get that many reviews on chapter five I will leave you with a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHAHA. *Coughs and Sputters* MWAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Now review! 


	7. Nightmares And Darkness

Broken But Not Shattered  
  
Chapter Seven: Nightmares and Darkness  
  
"Keavy, come on. You can do it, just put your feet down if you feel like you're gonna fall."  
  
"Tony! Tony! I'm doing it, look no hands." A five-year-old Keavy said to her older brother.  
  
The smile on his face told her he was proud, and she smiled as she raced down the hill in Bay Ridge, a rich neighborhood in Brooklyn. "You're doin' great Keav! Careful!"  
  
"I know, Tony you've gotta stop worryin' 'bout me, I'll be alright."  
  
He smiled, "Okay, I guess someday you've gotta grow up."  
  
Keavy walked her bike to the stoop of their house, she giggled as Tony tickled her. He was smiling; she'd never seen him smile like that in her whole life. Then he frowned, and when he did his whole face seemed to change, and it did. The face was none other than Tommy, who in his hand held a pistol pointed at her head, "Look what you did! You got 'The Fallen Angels' into this, and now I'm gonna get you out!"  
  
Tommy cocked its barrel and Keavy fell to the ground in sheer agony as she felt the bullet penetrate her skin.  
  
She screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keavy awoke, her face stained with tears, and sweat soaked her clothes. She felt sick, she wanted to curl up in a ball and die.  
  
When her eyes accustomed to the darkness she saw three heads encircled around her bed.  
  
Magnet was the first to speak, "Chica, what's wrong. You were like screamin' bloody murder."  
  
"Yeah, Mouth you okay? Did a lizard get ya?"  
  
Squid remained quiet; he wanted to find out what haunted this girl.  
  
"It was nothin'. I'm fine; if I needed your help I would've called. And no, why the heck would a lizard be in my bed?"  
  
"Maybe it thought you were another lizard and it was trying to..."  
  
"Shut Up, Magnet!" Squid and Zig said in unison.  
  
"Well since you're ok, I'm goin' back to sleep. Only two more hours 'till diggin' time." Zigzag walked back to his cot.  
  
"Yeah me too. Oh and Keavy if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I just wanna let you know that I'm always here." Magnet said getting too close to her.  
  
Keavy looked at him then socked him in his shoulder, "Well I'll remember that next time I wanna hear an impression of The Taco Bell Dog."  
  
All of D-Tent snickered and Magnet walked shamefully towards his bed.  
  
She breathed a tired sigh and covered herself with the thin, smelly sheets. After awhile of tossing and turning she decided that sleep wasn't the thing for her right now. The images of her nightmare had come back several times to haunt her.  
  
Keavy got up and walked out of the tent, she looked around and seeing no one out she ran towards the dried up lake. She plopped herself on the ground as she had done several times, and lied there thinking. She thought about her dream, Tony, her father's 'business', why she let herself become so cold, and lastly Squid.  
  
"Of all people, him? Why him? Keavy, you're becoming too soft again, remember you told yourself that after the way Tommy treated you, you would never let another guy in?"  
  
"Who you talkin' to, Keav?"  
  
Keavy jumped, then sighed in annoyance when she saw Squid walking towards her, "Can't I get some time alone? Why do you always pop up when I'm alone?"  
  
Squid laughed to himself when he heard her speak, her accent was quite funny. "I saw you walk out here so I decided to follow you."  
  
"Just like you decided to jump in my hole, or what about earlier? You just happened to have an urge to come outside?"  
  
"I wanna know what's wrong."  
  
"Now you're startin' to sound like Pendanski."  
  
"I'm serious, Keav."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Keav."  
  
"Don't you ever call me that name again! You hear me?!"  
  
Squid said nothing, he just moved towards her and embraced her small body. He smiled when she snuggled up in his chest.  
  
For a moment Keavy liked it for once in years she felt safe and secure, but she knew she couldn't let this happen. She let go of him and said, "You're just like the rest of 'em."  
  
"Keavy, wait!"  
  
But it was too late she took off running. It was still dark out, not yet 2:45 so Keavy couldn't see where she was going. She suddenly felt the ground give out in front of her, she fell into a hole.  
  
"Keavy, you idiot!" She chided herself, "When everything seems to be going right, you always mess it up!"  
  
She was the same height as the hole, five feet. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't make it out.  
  
She sighed in desperation. "Maybe the world would be better off without me, I wish I was dead." Keavy couldn't stop the tears from running down her face, she didn't care, she had given up. This tough New Yorker was broken.  
  
She had made up her mind that this was all a dream, and that maybe if she fell asleep again it would go away. Her nightmare was about to become real. Somewhere in the darkness of the hole, Keavy had felt something brush up against her leg.  
  
She let out a jagged breath, "Squid, is that you? For once in my whole time knowing you, I hope you decide to pop up in this hole."  
  
Silence.  
  
She felt it again, this time it felt like tiny feet were crawling up her leg. Keavy let out a slight shriek and jumped, but the thing hung onto her leg. The last thing she felt was something like a small razor slicing into her skin, she fell to the ground in a small heap.  
  
Blackness surrounded her, she was no longer there.  
  
A/N: Okay well I updated, I'm not expecting any reviews since no one has reviewed except for Nosilla and Trucalifornian! Thanks!  
  
Look at the bottom and click the button that says review, it isn't that hard people! 


	8. Running Out Of Time

** Broken But Not Shattered **

Chapter Eight: Running Out Of Time 

Squid watched as the silhouette of Keavy ran out of his sight. "No," he told himself, "I'm not gonna follow her, if she doesn't want me, then she won't have me." He buried his face in his hands and cried, cried for the girl he fell for , cried because he was sure he was gonna lose the person who had captured his heart from the day he saw her in the wreck room.

Squid lifted his head out of his hands, "No, I'm not gonna walk out on her like my dad walked out on me." He ran in the direction of Keavy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Squid heard his name being called, followed by a quiet scream. It was too dark to see anything so he called her name. "Keavy!

No answer, not even a sound.

"Keavy, where are you?!

Still no answer, but he heard footsteps.

Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat he called, "Who's there?

"Relax Squid, it's me." Said a voice from behind.

Breathing a sigh of relief he said, "Zig, thank the Lord it's you. You gotta help me find her.

"What, did she run again?

"Uh-huh.

"Yeah, I'll help, you sure you know what your doin'? I mean this girl could just pop out of nowhere and land you a kick in the you-know-what's.

"I'm sure, Zig. Just help, kay?

"Okay.

The two boys began shouting Keavy's name. There was still no answer.

"Maybe she went that way," Zigzag said pointing in the other direction.

"I dunno. Let me look over here first I thought I sawÉ" Squid's voice suddenly dropped along with the rest of his body.

"Good goin', Genius. You landed yerself into a hole." He said between laughs "Wait Ôtil I tell the boys Ôbout this!

"Uh, Zig?

"What?

"I think I found her.

"Whaddya mean?

"Oh my gosh! I think she's dead!" 

"What?!

"Zig, she's not movin'. Get help." Squid said trying to cover up his tears that wouldn't stop running down his cheeks.

Zigzag ran as fast as his long legs would take him, all the way to D-tent. As he ran inside, Pendanski was about to do his Ôfamily chat'.

"Ricky, I'm glad you decided to show up. Where's Alan?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Meanwhile in the hole Squid cradled Keavy's head in his lap as he silently lifted a prayer towards the sky.

"Surely it wasn't the fall that made her unconscious", he said looking at her head. He felt it, there was no bump. He ran his hand down to her leg to find the source of what had caused her to black out, he didn't see it but he felt a small cut on her leg. There was no blood, just a slice in her leg.

Looking around the hole he saw what had caused this. A yellow spotted lizard, it looked at him with its beady black eyes without taking its gaze off of Squid. 

Seeing her canteen next to her he poured water over the cut to clean it. Then he ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her leg. 

He knew immediately what he had to do, slowly he unwrapped the bandage that was around her leg trying not to draw attention to himself and put his mouth to the wound, he sucked the lizard's poison out. With a disgusted look on his face he spit onto the ground and grabbed the canteen for a rinse. He then poured some more water onto the wound and braced himself to suck the last of the poison out.

"Squid, what the heck are you doin' in there?" 

"Careful! I just found her in here unconscious with that thing." He said looking up into the Warden's bright flashlight.

"Oh my gosh! Sir, where's yer gun?

"Right here," Mr. Sir replied holding up his rifle.

"Well what are you waitin' for? Shoot!

Sir aimed is rifle at the lizard, Squid closed his eyes and held Keavy tighter to his chest.

BOOM!

Squid opened one eye and saw the lizard shot in half, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now what the heck is goin' on here? Why are you outta yer tent and why is she with you?

"Well, don't ask questions help me get her outta here!" Squid said lifting the small body of Keavy to the Warden.

"Excuse me?

"I said grab her!" He demanded

"You heard Ôem, Sir. Grab the girl and get her to my cabin. Oh and Squid you'll regret this.

"I already have." He replied coldly.

The Warden walked back to her cabin with Mr. Sir carrying Keavy behind. As they went inside, Keavy's lips had turned blue and she started to go cold.

"Lou?

"What, Sir!

"She's goin' cold.

"Well we have to try somethin', the last thing we want is her father to put a contract out on us. Have you heard what the assumed mobsters do to people?

"No.

"They kill you, but not a quick death no ,they chop you up into little pieces and make y'all fish bait. Then they send all of your pieces to your distant family and relatives and then they kill them too! Do you want that to happen to us?

"Nope," Sir said as he spit a sunflower seed onto the floor of the cabin.

"Now go find Pendanski, he's some sorta doctor or somethin' maybe he'll know what to do.

As Mr. Sir left the cabin to find Pendanski, Squid walked quietly in and sat on a chair next to the sofa where Keavy's limp body lay.

"You say one word Ôbout this, Squid and I'll make you wish you were lyin' in her place, you hear me?!

"I already wish I was in her place.

"Excuse me?

"You heard what I said.

"Excuse me?!" The Warden repeated raising her voice.

"I Ð I mean, yes I hear you." Squid said glancing at Keavy.

"Good. Now go get a wet rag it'll help the fever.

"Fever, are you sure? She's cold.

"Just do it." Lou snapped

Squid walked into the next room and put water onto a torn up rag.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_ Flashback_

_Keavy peeked her head around the corner, she had heard voices coming from the dining room._

_"Yeah, so's you see this guy ripped me offa my shipment, and you boys are gonna help me get rid of him, you know what I mean?_

_"Yeah, Hangman. How mucha the loot you gonna give us?_

_"Wells I was thinkin' 12 percent._

_The seven men at the table stared at Hangman, one spoke up, "Make it twenty and you gotta deal._

_Hangman sighed and twiddled his thumbs, "Okay twenty percent, but you dispose of the body._

_The seven men at the table all stood up, shook Hangman's hand, and left out the front door._

_Keavy couldn't believe what she just heard. "My father just put a Ôcontract' out on someone." , she thought. "He's a murderer._

_She ran to the front door to see if maybe she could catch a glimpse of any of the men. Keavy rounded the corner and ran head-on into the man she called Ôfather'._

_He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "You didn't by any chance hear what was goin' on in the other room, did ya?_

_She thought for a moment and shook her head._

_"Good, Ôcause if ya did, I'd probably have to do ya in." He motioned to his throat and pretended to slice it, then he laughed mockingly._

_Keavy quickly glanced out of the front window, the black Lincoln pulled out of her driveway. "AC349, AC349." She repeated the license plate number over to herself._

_ Three days Later_

_It was midnight, Keavy found it hard to get to sleep, it was the day this Ôcontract' was to take place. She peeked out of her bedroom window and sure enough there was the black Lincoln with seven men waiting outside, they were dressed in black business suits and had cocked gangster hats on their heads. She heard the front door slam and out came her father dressed the same as the seven other men, except for one little detail, in his hand there was a 357 Revolver._

_Keavy knew what she had to do, she grabbed her Nikon digital camera, took a shot of the black Lincoln Towncar and silently crept down the steps towards the backdoor. _

_She looked to see if the car was still there, it was. The seven men were loading something into the trunk._

_Keavy grabbed her key to the garage and opened it. _

_ÔCrud!" she muttered to herself. For there in the corner was Nero, her father's possessed pitbull who was trained to hate Keavy with a passion. She breathed a sigh of relief he was asleep. She had only one chance to retrieve her motorized scooter and follow the mobsters and then catch them in the act with cold, hard evidence from her digital camera._

_"That's it!" she said to herself. She out went of the garage door and back into the kitchen where her mother had the left-over ÔChicken Cacciatore' Nero's favorite. Keavy grabbed the glass dish and darted back through the door to the garage._

_As she crept in Nero jumped from his sleep and growled. "Oh Nero, how could you? Look what I've brought, here." She said handing him the dish, satisfied Nero ate the food savoring every bite_

_. "Then maybe when you're done with it I'll beat you over the head with the glass pan and God will put you outta your misery and you'll die." She added with a smirk on her face._

_The headlights of the car shone in the garage window, "Perfect" she thought to herself as she started the scooter._

_By the time Keavy had left the garage the black car was down the road. She revved up the engine to the scooter and took off trailing them at a distance._

_ Two Hours Later_

_The black car finally came to a stop. Keavy was relieved, she parked her scooter on the street behind the black car. She slowly walked towards the men's voices._

_Keavy looked around the corner and saw her father barking orders to the men. "Alright, you three follow me. The rest of ya go Ôround back with ÔJohnny The Jackhammer' and when I give the signal you take out the employees and search for my diamonds._

_She took a picture of the men going into the old building. "Wait," she thought "This is where Old Man Mario works." Her heart started to race, "They're gonna kill Old Man Mario!_

_Keavy didn't know what to do she had to do something. Mario was an innocent old man who loved talking to each of his customers. Without thinking Keavy ran in to the shop and before she could scream a warning gunshots exploded the air. She dove to the ground only to get splattered with blood, not her own but from the old man that lay across the floor. Keav scrambled to help him, but before she could do anything she felt a hand on her throat._

_"So's is the new hangout." The voice sneered._

_Keavy could barely breathe. Before she could say a word the person dropped his hand and pulled a knife to her throat._

_"Say one word, Keav and I'll slit your throat. And I won't lose one bit o' sleep doin' it either." The voice was none other than her father's._

_This time she didn't say a word, she didn't even try to breathe. She just sat there covered in blood._

_Before she could think more shots broke through. Keavy screamed._

_ End Of Flashback_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Squid jumped at the sound of Keavy's blood curdling scream. His only thought was, "She's alive!

A/N: Hahahah Cliff Hanger!!! Sorry for not updating my keyboard broke and I finally just got a new one! Hope you liked the chappy, all of your questions will be answered in the next one. Like ÔHow did Keavy live through a Yellow-Spotted-Lizard Bite'? Oh just waitÉ.. Now review!!!!!


	9. Searching For Answers

Broken But Not Shattered 

**Chapter Nine: Searching For Answers**

"Keavy, you're alive!" Squid said as he grabbed for her hand.

"No, I'm dead and this is Hell," Keavy replied with a smile.

"Excuse me!" the Warden exclaimed seeing Keavy and Squid

"And there's a demon," Keavy muttered under her breath.

Squid chuckled.

"So, Mouth, I see you're up and doin' well." The Warden said looking at Keavy with relief in her eyes.

"Yep.

"You're not gonna tell yer dad or anythin', right?

Keavy smiled to herself reading the Warden's thoughts, "Oh I just might and he might come down here with ÔJohnny The Jackhammer' and slaughter ya.

The Warden threw herself onto the sofa and looked at Keavy wide-eyed.

"Right, like my father cares Ôbout me. He'd rather see me dead than do anything for me." She said not realizing the information she gave the Warden. 

Lou smiled knowing that she could do anything to Mouth now, "Good." She left the cabin to go find Sir and Pendanski.

Squid looked over at Keavy, "Good goin', Keav.

Keavy rolled her eyes and raised her voice, "What did I do now!

"You just let her walk all over you.

"Whaddya talkin' about?

"The only reason yer not dead in that hole is Ôcause she thinks that if she didn't save you, yer dad would come after her and kill her. Now you blew it and she'll walk all over you.

Keavy snorted, "I won't let her walk all ova' me!

"That's what you think.

"You think I'm so helpless, don't you? Well I'm not; I've seen more than your eyes could take, I've seen stuff that'll make you sick. But you just think I'm some helpless girl that you can try and save. Well let me tell you somethin' Squid, you can't save me, you can't even help me." Keavy stared him straight in the eye, Squid stared back.

"I don't think yer helpless.

"Oh yes you do. You're just some happy-go-lucky hick that thinks he can get his way with any girl, you don't care about me, all you care about is my pretty face and what you can get outta me." The wake-up call sounded. Keavy shook her head. "Now if you don't mind, I have a hole to dig." She got up off the sofa and immediately fell, she tried to pick herself up but failed. She looked up, Squid offered her his hand. She took it.

"Look Keav, I know you think I'm just some worthless hick with nothin' on his mind, but I'm not who you think I am. I see something in you, I don't know exactly what but it's somethin' special." 

Keavy sat back down on the sofa and for a long time she said nothing. Squid sat back down too.

Footsteps were heard coming from outside, the cabin door swung open and in came Mr. Sir.

"What are you two Girl Scouts doin'? It's diggin' time, get yer butts offa that there couch and into yer diggin' clothes." He spit a sunflower seed onto the ground by Keavy's feet. She stared at him ready to attack with her words at any moment.

Squid stood up, "What are you talkin' about? Keavy can't go and dig holes like this, just look at what the lizard did to her leg.

Sir stooped down to look at Keavy's unclothed leg. The cut was small but it seemed about as deep as the Grand Canyon. Sir squinted, "That there ain't no yellow spotted lizard bite, that's some type of a scorpion bite. Sometimes if they don't get you with their stinger they'll bite you and leave the edges of your skin lookin' like little razors. See?

Keavy looked at him then at Squid who looked as if he just won a million dollars, "So that means I can dig.

Sir spit a seed, "You would've dug anyway, Kiwi.

Her small body shook in rage, "The name's Keavy.

"Whatever. Now, go get yer shovels.

Keavy rolled down her pant leg and half-limped, half-walked out the door of the cabin with Squid following right behind her.

Squid came up beside her, "I think this is yours." He handed her a notebook.

She stopped walking, "Where did you get this?

"Um, do you remember when I found you the first time on the lake?

"Uh-huh.

"Well you left this.

Keavy said nothing she just took the notebook and walked off to D-Tent. Zigzag was the first to see her walk in.

"Mouth, you're alive!" 

Keavy didn't say a word; she walked over to her backpack and put her notebook inside of it. A page fell out of it. Magnet found it on the ground and began to read.

_"Blood splattered on the wall, everywhere._

_Nowhere to hide, I'm scared._

Trembling as his body fell to the ground 

_A knife to the throat, I've been found._

Magnet stopped reading and just looked at her. She sat there crumpled on the ground, staring into oblivion. As if in a trance Keavy stood up and limped outside, she grabbed a shovel from the library and walked down to where D-Tent was assigned to dig. All of D-Tent did the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keavy reminisced that day when Old Man Mario died along with his employees. She shook her head as if to get the thoughts out. It wasn't working, she could still hear the screams of the men as the bullets hit them. 

She drove her shovel hard into the ground; she had been digging for the past 3 hours non-stop. No one came to see how she was doing not even Squid. "I guess that poem really freaked Ôem out," Keavy said to herself. "Well that's what they get for snoopin' in my stuff. 

Keavy dropped her shovel and lay in her hole. The sun beat its hot rays upon her small body; that alone was enough to make a person go crazy. She closed her eyes but that still wasn't enough. A shadow came over her hole; she looked up thinking it was a cloud. It wasn't. The figure was none other than Squid, the only person she didn't want to encounter at the moment.

Squid cleared his throat as if he had some important announcement to say, "Can I come in yer hole?

Keavy laughed, "He is such a hick," she thought to herself. "Um, sure.

He jumped down into her four-foot hole, and stood there just gazing at her. She tried not to directly look at him, but found that task hard to do. "He isn't that bad looking," She reminded herself.

Keavy couldn't take one more second of the awkward silence that sat between them, he just stood there gazing at her and she still sat there arguing with herself whether Squid was cute or not. "Is there a reason why you came here?" she asked suddenly making Squid jump out of his Ôdeep thoughts'.

After a moment, which seemed like forever, he just said, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that the water truck is here.

Keavy stood there as if expecting him to add something else, "That's all you came over here for?

"Not exactly.

"Well then, what is it?!

"I just wanted to know how you're feeling.

She looked at him, oh how she wanted to tell him everything; she wanted him to hold her, and understand how she felt, to comfort her. Though she would never admit it, she was crushing on Squid, if you would call it a crush. 

She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts. "I feel fine.

He looked at her, "Uh-huh. Keavy, do you think I'm that stupid?

She said nothing.

"C'mon you can't hide anything. You just got bit by a scorpion, you were unconscious in a hole for who knows how long before I came and got you, and you try to tell me that you feel fine!" He looked her straight in the eyes.

She turned away, "You don't understand.

"Try me.

"I can't, Squid. There's more to it than what happened last night, my life, it's so screwed up.

"No one said it would be easy.

"Yeah, well no one told me my father would kill my brother and leave me to fend for myself. Oh wait, no one said that I would have to be abused by my boyfriend then watch him die in a puddle of blood," She raised her voice and tears ran down her face. Squid looked at her with compassion in his eyes and put his arms around her, she didn't protest she just snuggled up into his chest as the tears flowed from her eyes. 

Having Keavy in his arms was like eating apple pie with extra ice cream on top, Squid thought to himself. He really liked her, he didn't exactly know why, sure she was pretty, but she could sure yap her mouth, and not to mention she was as stubborn as a mule. But yet there was more to her than met the eye, she wasn't like the others she was different.

Keavy lifted her head from Squid's chest, her face was stained with tears, her eyes were red and puffy, her head spun with old memories, thoughts that wouldn't leave her mind. She said nothing for a long time, she just sat there in his embrace not wanting the moment to end.

Squid didn't complain, he liked the feeling of comforting someone. No one had ever comforted him before, all they told him was how stupid or worthless he was, now was his chance to prove those people wrong. 

He knew all too well how Keavy felt; all alone having to fend for herself, losing people she cared about, being abused by people she thought cared about her. Yeah, he knew what she was going through. He would hold onto her and never let her go.

***

The shadow of an approaching figure danced along the Ôwalls' of Keavy's hole. Squid saw it, he braced himself for who would come.

X-ray looked down into the hole, "Man, what are you doing? You'd better finish your hole, and what the heck are you doing with her?

"Nothin', X-ray.

"It doesn't look like nothin' to me.

"She still doesn't feel too well, I'd thought that I'd come to see how she was doing.

"Who do you think you are, Squid? Superman? You've changed ever since she came.

"Yeah, well, maybe I know what she's going through.

"What she's going through? Man, that doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. She's just some big mouthed New Yorker who thinks she can get whatever she wants.

Keavy let go of Squid and hopped out of her hole. "This is the last time, X-ray!" She pushed him into the neighboring hole and spit into it. "Mind your own business, Jerk!

All of D-Tent looked shocked. Keavy hopped back into her hole, where Squid stood just looking at her.

"Sorry, but he was asking for it. Why do you let him talk to you like that in the first place?

Squid shrugged, "I dunno, he's the leader, always has and always will be. No one has ever tried to overrule him before.

"I didn't try to overrule him, I was just putting him in his place.

Squid looked up, "Well I'd umÉ better get back to my hole.

"Yeah me too." Keavy spoke up, "Squid?

"Yeah.

"UmÉ.thanks.

He smiled, "Anytime.

They both awkwardly looked at each other in silence, and as if some invisible force drew them closer Keavy was back in Squid's arms. She looked up into his eyes, he moved closer to her and she to him. He pulled her closer, she closed her eyes and kissed him, he kissed her back.

The kiss was over as quickly as it had begun. They both looked at each other sheepishly.

Squid let her go and without a word climbed out of the hole and disappeared. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keavy was the last to get done digging, but she didn't mind she was floating on a cloud ever since Squid kissed her. Or did she kiss him? She giggled. Who cares? She could barely wipe the smile off her face. For once in a very long time she didn't have a care in the world.

A/N: Okay well they kissed! How'd y'all like it? R-E-V-I-E-W!


	10. A Lover's Quarrel and More Trouble With ...

** Broken But Not Shattered **

** Chapter Ten: A Lover's Quarrel and More Trouble With X-ray**

Keavy dragged her tired self back towards D-Tent; she threw her shovel in a pile with the others and walked into the tent. It was empty. She sighed and plopped herself down on the cot Caveman had Ôlent' to her. She wanted to close her eyes and for once get a good night's sleep, but she knew that if she did nightmares would find their way into her head and prevent her from rest.

"Well I guess I'll go to the Wreck Room and hangout with Squid." She said aloud to herself. "What am I saying? He doesn't like me like that. Of course he does, why else would he kiss me? Or did I kiss him?" Keavy giggled to herself again. "Okay fine I'll go to the Wreck Room, and I'll ..." She thought for a moment. "I'll find something to do." She sat up, rubbed her sore leg, and walked to the Wreck Room. 

This was a totally different side to Keavy, for just a moment she was no longer Keavy Torrelli: mob daughter but, Keavy Torrelli: teenage girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Squid.

Squid looked up from his game of pool and towards Armpit who was calling him, "Yeah.

"Your girl's here.

Squid shot Armpit a death glare, "Man, shut up. She's not my girl.

Armpit snickered, "Not your girl. X-ray told me Ôbout your smoochin' session in her hole earlier.

The boys of D-Tent all looked at Squid who turned red, then at Keavy who was arguing with a guy from B-Tent. She was completely oblivious to what was going on.

Squid stared at X-ray, who by now had a scowl on his face. "Man X, what's yer problem?! Why did you have to yap yer mouth?!

"My problem is her." He pointed to where Keavy was shoving a B-Tenter onto the ground.

"She hasn't done anything to you, X. Just leave her alone.

"Dude, she shoved me into a hole. And now she's taking a hold of your brain.

"What are you talkin' about?

"You're not yourself ever since you Ôrescued' her. Man, she's changing you. Soon you'll forget all about your boys.

"X, you don't know what yer talkin' about.

"I've seen it before, girls come into your life and they control everything you do, every move you make and everything you say. Soon you'll be like a puppy on a leash, coming to her every call.

"Dude, she's not like that. Keavy's different, she's not like the others.

"See, your stickin' up for her already. She's got a hold of ya.

"You're just jealous, X. You're mad because I've got what you want, or maybe what you _had._ You just can't stand to see some girl liking me because maybe you were hurt once. Or maybe it's because you just can't stand to see me happy, for once in my life I found someone who makes me feel good. I know what she's goin' through and I wanna help her. And you don't like that.

X-ray now looked as if Squid had read his mind, he was freaked out. "Man, shut up _you_ don't know what you're talking about.

"Maybe I do.

X-ray shoved Squid, "Come back to D-Tent when Squid re-inhabits your body." 

Squid shoved him back, "So now yer kickin' me outta D-Tent?!

"That's exactly what I'm sayin

"You can't kick me out of the tent!" 

"What are you gonna do about it? Tell the Warden?

Squid just stood there, he didn't want to fight, but X-ray had no right force him out of the tent. He looked at X then back at Keavy, who was still picking a fight with the B-Tenter, Squid just shook his head and walked away before the situation got any worse.

"You've really changed Squid," X-ray called, "All because of her, she's turned you into a wimp!

All eyes turned to X-ray who was now up in Squid's face. Keavy had stopped trying to pound the B-Tent boy when silence crept into the room. She dropped him and came to Squid's side. 

"What's goin' on, Squid?

Before Squid could answer her X-ray was up in her face, "You wanna know what's goin' on?! It's you, Mouth. We can't stand you.

She glared at him, "Are you sure it's just _you _who can't stand me? What have I ever done to you?!

"You're stealin' my boy, that's what.

"Stealing your boy? Are you sure that isn't the only thing you got against me?!" She shoved him.

He shoved her back, "You think you're so tough. You don't know what I've been through, I've been here the longest and now I got some Ghetto Chick tryin' to steal my place.

Keavy shook in rage. She balled her fingers up into a fist and was about ready to clock X-ray when a hand grabbed hers before she could do any harm. "Hey!" She cried, then she looked back, it was Squid. He just looked at her with those chocolate brown eyes of his and shook his head. Then he released her fist, she lowered it and walked out of the Wreck Room.

"Yeah that's right, walk away. That's all you're good for!" X-ray yelled after she walked through the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keavy's face was flushed red with anger. She stomped out of the Wreck Room and walked into the cool night air. It was almost dinnertime she could smell the beans from miles away. Keavy sighed and sat on an old bench that looked like it would fall at any moment.

"Keav?

She looked over at the figure that was coming over to her, "Uh, yeah.

Squid walked over to the bench, he looked at it and decided he would rather stand, "I'm sorry for what happened back there. X-ray can be such a jerk at times.

"Squid, I've seen worse fights, that was merely an argument gone wrong," She smiled, "What's his problem anyway?" 

Squid tried not to look at her, for fear he would say something with his eyes, "I don't know. He's been acting so strange ever since you came here. I think it has to do with something that happened before he got here, something from his past.

Keavy silently looked up at the stars that were appearing across the sky. 

Squid followed Keavy's gaze, "They're pretty aren't they?

"What?

"The stars, they're pretty.

"Oh, umÉyeah, they are.

Squid sat himself next to Keavy, he put his arm around her, she shuddered at his touch. 

"Squid?

"Hm?

"I wanna know something.

"What?

"What's going on between us?

He looked at her, "Well I dunno. Why don't you tell me.

Her breathing became heavier, she took his arm off of her and stood up, "I was right! You're just like the rest of them. You don't even know if you like me or not. Just leave me alone!" She walked off towards the tent, Squid followed.

"Keavy, wait!

"Oh just go away!" She called back. 

Squid suddenly stopped, "She'll come around," he thought aloud, "Maybe if I just give her some time and give my self some time to think of a good explanation, and then she'll forgive me." He stopped talking to himself and turned towards the Wreck Room door, it swung open and out came X-ray.

"So I see she's gone. Told ya that's all they're good for. They kiss you one night and ignore your touch the next.

"You're wrong, X.

"Am I?" He looked around, "I don't see Mouth.

"Well she ran off

"Typical." X-ray muttered.

"No, just listen. It was my fault she ran. It was something I said, or didn't say," he shook his head in confusion, "Anyway, that's why she took off. She's been through a lot more than you can imagine, X. Just give her a break, kay?

X-ray just snorted, "Right, like we haven't been through anything. She's just messin' with your head, Squid. I can see it, all of D-tent can see it, why can't you just see it?

"You act like you know this girl, you're so quick to judge her.

"Well maybe I knew a girl like her.

Squid laughed, "You and a girl? I find that hard to believe.

X-ray looked embarrassed, "Dude, shut up!" He quickly changed the subject, "Well don't say I didn't warn you. She's just gonna keep gettin' what she wants with you, just watch out. Okay?

Squid thought for a moment, "Could X be right? Is she just like the rest of them?" He interrupted his thoughts, "Uh, yeah. Okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keavy ran back to D-Tent. She was infuriated, okay maybe she overreacted, but Squid knew better. He had played her emotions, and then acted like there wasn't anything going on between the both of them. She liked him, and he liked her, they both knew that. But why did Squid have to be such a jerk over it? Then there was X-ray, what was his problem with her? Why did he have such a hatred towards her? Keavy's mind was full of questions, her head hurt and she was tired. She found it better once she sat herself down on Caveman's cot. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell fast asleep.

***

Squid walked into D-tent, it was about midnight and all of the other guys, with the exception of X-ray who wasn't there, were fast asleep. He searched for Keavy and found her sleeping with her mouth open and snoring lightly. He chuckled to himself and said quietly "Even when she's asleep her mouth is open." 

She twitched a little in her sleep and sighed in content. Squid sat himself on the edge of the cot and traced her face with his finger, her muscles relaxed at his touch and she smiled. He kissed her gently on the forehead; her nose scrunched up. Absentmindedly she cozied herself up to Squid's warm body and sighed.

***

X-ray dragged himself into D-Tent an hour later; he'd been drowning his emotions in a bottle of Coca Cola that he got from gambling his shower tokens. He took one look at the comfortable Keavy and then looked at Squid who was asleep at the edge of her cot, and fumed with anger. She was going to deceive _his_ boy just like he'd once been deceived. The one thing X-ray didn't want was to see Squid depressed, like he'd once been before he came to Green Lake. He was going to stop this romance once and for all.


	11. Running From The Past

Broken But Not Shattered  
  
Chapter Eleven: Running From The Past  
  
Keavy woke up from a dreamless sleep to the droning noise of the bugle recording. She opened her eyes and saw Squid halfway on the cot. His left arm was hanging off the edge along with the rest of the left side of his body. She looked around the tent, everyone was just starting to awake. Keavy took this opportunity and shoved Squid off of the cot. He landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
Squid groaned and opened one eye; he rolled over so that his face was looking at the giggling Keavy. "Funny, real funny, Mouth!" He got up off the floor and acted like he was going to fall. Keavy apologetically looked at him. He took advantage of that and fell onto the cot and tickled her. Keavy laughed so hard that she could barely breathe. She tried to fight him but he tickled her harder.  
  
"I won't stop 'til you say..." Squid thought for a moment, "I won't stop 'til you say sorry."  
  
Keavy shook her head stubbornly and smiled. He just continued tickling her.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I give up, sorry, sorry!" She said gasping for breath.  
  
He stopped tickling her, and watched as she sat up, straightened herself and looked at him.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her attitude changing abruptly.  
  
"Because your beautiful."  
  
Keavy suddenly remembered their "quarrel" last night, "Oh give me a break, Squid!" She turned away, but he cupped her chin and turned it to face him.  
  
"No, look at me, Keavy."  
  
Her eyes looked into his and she sighed, "What, Squid? What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to know that I'm sorry for insulting you last night."  
  
"Insulting me? You didn't say anything."  
  
"And that's what's bothering you isn't it? I didn't tell you how I truly felt and you got mad at me that's why you stormed off."  
  
Keavy thought for a moment, "No, your wrong," She lied with ease, "I was just tired and I took it out on you, that's all."  
  
Squid couldn't believe his ears. Maybe X-ray was right after all, he thought, maybe she didn't really care about him. He shook his head and looked at her again. Her back was turned from him as she grabbed her clothes and quickly escaped out of D-Tent.  
  
Keavy wished with all her might that she hadn't said what she did. She lied to Squid, the guy whom she learned to love more each day. And now when he comes to apologize for something that really wasn't that big of a deal, she lies. Keavy hit herself, "Now you know why they call you Mouth, because you can never shut up!" She silently screamed to herself, "Well what are you gonna do now, Keav? You can't tell him the truth, if you do, he'll just think that you're changing you mind cause you feel bad for him." She was confused, but what could she do? For the rest of the morning she tried to ignore the guilty thoughts that came into her mind. She tried to focus on digging her hole, but found herself thinking about Squid.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, uh, Mouth?"  
  
"What, Magnet?"  
  
"Are you alive down there?"  
  
Keavy popped her head out of the hole that was barely 2 feet deep, "No, like I said before, I'm dead, we're all dead and burning up in Hell!"  
  
"Whoa, Chica, no need to get mad."  
  
She sighed, "Look just leave me alone, okay? I don't wanna be bothered, let me just fry in my grave."  
  
"Whatever you say, Chica. But the water truck's here if you want to fill your bottle."  
  
Those last words Magnet said rang in her mind; the last time she heard that the water truck was here was when Squid kissed her the other day. That was the last person she wanted to think about. She just sighed and climbed out of her hole.  
  
She went to the back of the line, and right in front waiting for her was Squid.  
  
He turned to look at her, "Hey."  
  
Keavy stuttered for her words, "Um, hey."  
  
He came a little closer to her and whispered, "I have to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Come to my hole after you get some water and then you'll find out."  
  
Confused, she looked at him, "Sure. Where's your hole?"  
  
He smiled, "Right next to yours." Squid turned to get his canteen filled from Pendanski, and then he walked off.  
  
"Well, how do you like digging, Keavy?" Pendanski said with a pathetic smile on his face.  
  
Keavy looked at him with disgust and said the one thing that would tick him off, "My name is Mouth."  
  
"Correction, your name is Keavy Ann Torrelli."  
  
"Shut up, you jerk! Don't you ever say my middle name again!" Keavy grabbed her canteen from his hand and stormed off to her hole.  
  
Pendanski just chuckled as he watched Keavy walk off angrily. He really enjoyed taking his anger out on the kids. It was sort of a contradiction to what he "taught" at his family chats, but they were only juvenile delinquents, right?  
  
***  
  
Keavy took a deep breath and walked towards Squid's hole. She poured some water into her hands and ran them through her hair, she shook her head to get the excess water out. Then down she jumped into Squid's hole.  
  
"Hey, Keave."  
  
"Uh, hi, Squid."  
  
The both just kind of looked at each other in an awkward silence.  
  
Keavy was the first to speak up, "Well, whaddya want?"  
  
Squid laughed, "She really knew how to get to the point of things", he thought to himself. "Well I wanted answer your question that you asked me last night."  
  
"What question?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"You know, what's going on between us. The one you got mad at me about."  
  
Keavy swallowed the lump in her throat, "Uh, yeah. I remember...." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"So do you want my answer?"  
  
"If you wanna give it to me."  
  
"Well the thing is...I really like you." Squid was at a loss for words, " Keavy, you don't know how much you mean to me. Ever since the time I held you in my arms, I've wanted to comfort you and tell you that everything's gonna be okay. I know how much you're hurting right now and I wanna make it better. I've never felt this way for any other girl before," He grabbed her hands, "And I will only feel this way for you. I don't wanna lose you."  
  
Keavy shook her head and backed up towards the side of Squid's four-foot hole. She stood there her eyes wide with terror.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"How dare you, Keave?!" Tommy said with that evil look in his eye.  
  
"How dare I what, Tommy?!" She screamed back at him.  
  
"There's something going on between you and Brad, isn't there?" He pushed her into the wall.  
  
"No, what are you talking about! Don't touch me! Get offa me!" She screamed amidst her sobs. Tommy had her pinned against the wall and was beating her. She fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.  
  
Tommy laughed, "That's what you get for cheating on me." He landed another kick in her stomach and left the room.  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
Squid saw the fear in Keavy's eyes, he moved closer to her. A fearful tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Keav, what's wrong?"  
  
She trembled in fear and flinched as the thoughts from the past replayed in her mind. Her breathing became heavier and the world seemed to spin. She clawed her way out of the hole like a frightened kitten, Squid didn't try to stop her. He just stood there in his hole wondering what he'd said wrong.  
  
***  
  
Running. That was nothing new to Keavy. She'd been running all of her sixteen years, now she would run some more. But what was she afraid of? Commitment? Squid? Or maybe it was the fact that Squid would tell her he loved her and then beat her for the fun of it, just like Tommy had once did. When Squid had told her all those things it was like she was reliving the past all over again. Deep down inside she knew that Squid would never lay a harmful finger on her, but try as she may, she couldn't shake the thoughts from her mind. Keavy just kept running, passing hole after hole until she couldn't run any more. She just sat herself on the ground, grabbed her knees and rocked back and forth, it was something she had did since she was a child.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Squid?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where'd your girl run off to?"  
  
"Man Armpit, I told you before, she's not my girl! And I don't think she'll ever be!" Squid wiped the remaining tears off his face before Armpit could take any notice.  
  
"Sheesh, you don't have to get snappy about it. I just saw her take off like greased lightning and wondered what happened." Armpit walked off mumbling something about New Yorkers and their tempers.  
  
Squid resumed digging his still four-foot hole and tried to get the picture of the frightened Keavy out of his mind. He was about ready to drop his shovel and cry again when he saw a shadow.  
  
"So, can I say 'I told you so' yet?"  
  
Squid looked up and saw X-ray standing there, "Do you just sit there all day and watch whatever I do?"  
  
"I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't keep and eye on you."  
  
"I can take care of myself, X." He said coldly.  
  
"Doesn't look that way," X-ray scanned the area where D-Tent was digging, "I don't see her."  
  
"Would you just leave her outta this?!"  
  
"No."  
  
Squid groaned, "C'mon X, just go away."  
  
"I will. But first you have to tell me where Mouth is."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
X-ray took off his glasses and started cleaning them, "Just tell me, Squid."  
  
"I dunno. She ran off somewhere."  
  
"You're better off without her." He said coolly.  
  
Squid became agitated, "I thought you were gonna leave."  
  
X-ray put his glasses back on and walked away, leaving Squid confused and alone.  
  
***  
  
Keavy got up from her spot in the sand. She thought it would be best just to finish her hole, the last thing she wanted right now was to start trouble with Pendanski and get X-ray on her back. Usually Keavy would jump at the thought of starting trouble, but right now wasn't a good time for that. She just needed some time alone to think. She headed back in the direction of D-Tent's assigned digging place.  
  
***  
  
She was the last one to finish digging, or so she thought. Keavy climbed out of her hole and was about to walk back to D-Tent when she heard a noise in the hole beside hers; it sounded like a whimpering dog. She finally came to a realization that it was Squid.  
  
"Squid?"  
  
He looked startled to see that Keavy was standing there, "Keav, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I kinda had to finish my hole. Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought I was dreaming. I didn't think you'd come back after what had happened."  
  
Keavy dropped her gaze to the ground, "I'm so sorry, Squid."  
  
"It's okay." He sounded unsure.  
  
"No, it's not. I hurt you and I..." She couldn't think of what else to say. Keavy jumped down into his hole, and rushed into his arms.  
  
Squid comforted her, "Oh Keav, I know you've had it hard. But you're not the only one."  
  
Keavy looked into his eyes, "What do ya mean."  
  
Squid smiled, "I'll tell you some other time. Right now I wanna go see what X-ray's up to. He's been such an idiot towards you and I'm not gonna stand for it any longer."  
  
Keavy smiled back, "Well you just let me at him and I'll show him who's boss!"  
  
"No, Keav, that's my job."  
  
She laughed, "Okay, my big-mouthed hick."  
  
"Well if I'm your big-mouthed hick, then you're my loud-mouthed New Yorker," He said trying to imitate her accent. She smiled and playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
Uncomfortable silence filled the hole again, but this time Squid didn't wait for Keavy to speak up. He held her closer in his arms and embraced her in a passionate kiss.  
  
***  
  
X-ray growled with anger, this was the last straw. He'd been eavesdropping on their conversation from another hole. He told Armpit to cover for him back at the tent, and as a loyal D-Tenter, Armpit did as he was told. X-ray was going to put a stop this crud tonight, no more second chances, no more leniency , this was it! 


	12. Numb

A/N: I do not own "Numb" by Linkin Park. Come to think of it, I don't own Holes either. But, I do own Keavy Torrelli and all of my original characters that are in this story.

** Broken But Not Shattered**

** Chapter Twelve: Numb**

X-ray walked out of B-Tent with a satisfied smirk on his face. He would finally accomplish his goal of eliminating Keavy from _his_ tent. No one would ever try to take his place again. But what would Squid say? He'd been hurt before by his parents, X-ray had heard the story a thousand times over. He had even heard Squid crying at night. X-ray also had been told from Zigzag, Squid's closest friend, that he would talk about suicide. But no matter, X was doing it for Squid's own good, that girl was trouble. Squid would soon have to learn to get over Mouth.

***

"Keavy Ann!" Pendanski hollered 

Keavy opened her eyes to the blinding light of Pendanski's flashlight, "I told you never to call me that. My name's Mouth" She said sleepily.

"Well whoever you are, you're coming with me.

She sat up, "What are you talkin' about?

"Well the boys of B-tent have been complaining. You were a part of their tent and you just left them, and they don't think it's fair that D-Tent has one more digger than they do. So I'm here to take you back." He smiled at the thought of bothering Keavy at 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Well I won't go.

"Correction, you will." He clapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her off of the cot. She tried to fight him, but another figure came quietly into the tent and grabbed her feet, making it harder to move. 

"Well now, Mouth I see we've finally pinned ya." Keavy recognized the voice immediately it was Mr. Sir.

She fought and struggled but it didn't work, fighting only made it harder to breathe. Keavy suddenly had a thought. Maybe if she tried to scream despite Pendanski's hand over her mouth she could wake up one of the boys. She tried to scream but no sound came out. Keavy gave up after she couldn't take one last breath. She fell limp, making Sir and Pendanski's job and whole lot easier.

X-ray smiled to himself as he watched Keavy struggle, he loved every minute of it. For only a weeks worth of shower tokens, he had removed Mouth from his tent. He was proud, not many leaders on a tent could pull off something like that. X-ray let out a content sigh, folded his arms behind his head, and slept peacefully for the next two hours.

***

Keavy awoke to some one shaking the living daylights out of her, it was Scar, the leader of B-Tent who always seemed to have it in for her since the moment she came to Green Lake.

"Get your paws offa me!" She yelled.

Scar backed away, "Well I see D-Tent hasn't changed you.

"No one will ever change me." She replied coldly.

He came closer, "I don't believe that, Mouth." 

"Yeah, well you'd better start believin', Scar. Cause I'm not changin' for no one. Now let me go, I'm going back to D-Tent." She grabbed his hands, which were starting to go into the wrong places.

"What's the matter, Mouth? Don't like me touchin' you? You let Squid touch you, I even heard you were locking lips with him." He stared at her, his black eyes boring a hole into hers.

"I have nothin' to say to you.

"Isn't that a change? The Mouth has nothin' to say. Where's your hero now? I don't see Squid runnin' off to save his girl. So like I asked before, what's wrong with me touchin' you? Squid doesn't seem to be any different." His last words rang in her mind.

Keavy cast her gaze towards the dirt floor of the tent, "What if he's right?" She thought to herself, "What if Squid was in on it all?" The wake up call disturbed her thoughts. 

***

Mouth stood in line with B-Tent at the "Library" to get her shovel. She glanced around for D-Tent, but they were nowhere in sight. Then she caught sight of X-ray walking over to the line, with his "boys" tagging along behind him. 

X-ray strolled over to Scar and shook his hand, "Nice doin' business with ya." He looked over at Keavy who was watching Squid. 

Scar took notice of Keavy's wandering eyes and looked at X-ray who shrugged. "Watch this," Scar whispered to X-ray. He grabbed Keavy's back end. She screamed and attacked him, but he held her down.

"Squid!" she cried.

Squid heard her, but he kept right on walking. After what X-ray had told him the last thing he wanted to do was help her, she had Scar to care for her now. She was just like every other girl in his life; used him for his kindness, and love and then when he least expected it, threw his love out the door. Keavy, he thought she was special. She'd been through almost the same things that he'd gone through, she was scared and lonely like he'd once been, but she also had a heart he knew that from the first time they really talked. But nothing mattered now, she wanted Scar. Who wouldn't? He was taller, tougher looking, and had a bad reputation; he was everything Squid was not. Scar was more of a choice for Keavy; she seemed to like those types of guys. 

"Squid help me!

He looked at her and Scar, then shook his head.

Keavy started to cry angry tears, "You worthless dog, you can't even help me.

Her words cut him like a razor; he had heard them before. Squid grabbed his shovel and followed the boys from D-Tent who started off to their digging destination. Zigzag tried to ask him why he didn't help Mouth, but he didn't answer. Squid sank into deep depression for the rest of the day; bad memories lurked their way into his mind.

**_ ~*Flashback*~_**

**_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_**

**_feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_**

**_Don't know what you're expecting of me,_**

**_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_**

****

_"Alan! Alan!_

_"Yeah, Ma?" Alan said gasping for breath, he'd been doing errands for his mother all day to avoid being beat._

_"Did you bring it?!_

_"I-I," he stuttered, every time she was drunk he stuttered._

_"Well c'mon spit it out." She raised the glass beer bottle._

_Alan flinched, "Ma, I'm a minor, they wouldn't let me buy it._

_"You worthless dog!" His mother screamed, making him cringe. She threw the bottle at him, the glass cut open his leg._

**_"Every step that I take is another mistake to you._**

_Alan ran to his room and cried, "Why can't she be like other moms? The ones that care for you when you're sick or the ones that you talk to when you're have girl trouble. But no, I had to get stuck with a drunk who can't even take care of herself." _

"I've become so numb 

**_I can't feel you there_**

I've become so tired, so much more aware 

**_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_**

**_Is be more like me and be less like you_**

****

**_ ~*End Of Flashback*~_**

Squid stopped digging and pulled up his pant leg to see the scar. His stomach churned as he dwelled on the haunting images.

***

Keavy slammed her shovel into the dirt, angry tears started to pool in her eyes as she talked to herself, "He didn't even have the guts to save me from Scar. He just shook his head like the coward he is and ran away." A tear rolled onto the dry dirt, "Scar was right. Squid doesn't care about me.

Scar walked up and put his arms around her, "What's wrong, Sweetheart? Cryin' cause your hero isn't all that you thought he'd be?

"Get offa me, Scar." She said hoarsely.

"No." He tightened his grip around her. She turned to face him; he grabbed her face and forcefully kissed her. She felt like trash. Scar pushed her onto the ground and walked away laughing.

**_"Can't you see that you're smothering me?_**

**_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_**

**_Cause everything that you thought I would be_**

Has fallen apart, right in front of you"" 

****

***

Squid felt the pain of losing some one all over again. It took him awhile to admit it to himself, but he'd lost Keavy. And to what, some punk with an over grown nose piercing and a bad attitude? He shook his head at the thought of Keavy and Scar together.

"Maybe," he thought aloud, "Maybe, I'm wrong. What if she had to go to B-Tent? What if she was forced?" He looked over in the direction where the boys of B-Tent were digging. Squid made up his mind he was going to walk over there. 

"Dude, where you goin'?

"I'mÉuh just gonna see how B-Tent's doin'.

"Squid, you can't lie to me, I know you're goin' to see your girl. Don't worry I'll cover for ya.

Squid breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Zig. You don't know how much this means to me.

Zigzag winked at him, "No prob, just watch out for the lizards." 

He laughed, "Don't worry, I will.

"Oh and Squid?

"Yeah.

"If you need any backup just holler, okay?

"Sure.

As Squid made his way over there, he caught a glimpse of Keavy. He was just about to call her name when he saw Scar come from up from behind her and give her a hug. Then he watched intently as Scar pulled her into a kiss. She didn't seem to protest, but Squid didn't see the out come. His stomach churned and he felt as though the world was crashing around him. Tears filled his eyes as he ran back towards his hole. 

**_"Every step that I take is another mistake to you_**

**_An' every second I waste is more that I can take_**

**_I've become so numb_**

**_I can't feel you there_**

**_I've become so tired, so much more aware_**

I'm becoming this, all I want to do 

**_Is be more like me and be less like you._**

Little did he know what actually happened to Keavy; little did he know how much she longed for him inside. Squid no longer felt the urge to live; all that he had lived for in these past two months had been broken and defiled.

As Keavy was thrown onto the ground by Scar all she wanted to do was cry, but she didn't. She wished with all her might that Squid would appear out of thin air and save her, for she had no more strength left in her to fight. Keavy stood up and looked back at the boys of D-Tent. She saw a cloud of dust kick up and when it had settled she saw the backside of Squid. Then she knew what had happened, he saw her and Scar kiss but mistook it in the wrong way. What could she do now? Squid would never believe her. 

Keavy sighed, picked up her shovel and dug, for that was all she could do. 

**_"And I know_**

**_I may end up failing too_**

**_But I know_**

You were just like me 

**_With someone disappointed in you._**

****

****

A/N: Boy, this chapter was really depressing! Well I hope you liked it. Now please review!

Oh and please forgive the loss of quotation marks and funny symbol thingies, it's all ff.net's fault. 


	13. Someday

A/N: Another chapter based off of a song. "Someday" by Nickelback. Oh and just to remind you, I do not own this song. Hope you like J 

** Broken But Not Shattered**

** Chapter Thirteen: Someday**

Squid laid down on his cot and cried. It wasn't the first time he'd cry for Keavy and it wasn't going to be the last. He was so confused, what had he done wrong? He cared for her, comforted her and was there when no one else was. And now she ran off with Scar. A tear fell down his cheek and hit floor with a splash. 

"Dude, are you cryin'?

Squid immediately wiped the remaining tears off his face, "No, I just had some dirt in my eye, that's all. Whaddya want anyway, X?

"Look, Squid I know you're upset about this whole thing with Mouth. But man, listen to me, you were better off without her. She ripped your heart out and stepped all over it, and now she's with Scar." He sat down on the cot next to Squid. "See, X-ray is always right.

Squid cleared his throat, "Yeah man, I guess you were." His voice gained more confidence, "You are right, X. I don't know how I could've fallen for her in the first place, all she did was put on some cryin' act to gain my affections. She didn't really care for me. 

X-ray smiled, it wasn't a smile of happiness but a smile of contempt, "Yeah. Well I have a game of pool to win against B-Tent. You wanna come and see them get crushed?" He stood up.

"Uh, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes.

"Okay, see ya there." X-ray walked off whistling a merry tune to himself. Life was good, at least for him

Anger was starting to boil in Squid's mind, his heart started to pound with rage. He knew X-ray wasn't right, he knew that something was wrong. Keavy just wouldn't walk out on him like that. Squid's mind tried to rationalize every possibility, but everytime he thought about it, he became angrier. His pupils became dilated and his breathing became faster. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and walked out of D-Tent to the Wreck Room. There by the pool table were the 6 guys of B-tent on one side and 4 guys of D-Tent on the other side. Squid took a deep breath and picked up a pool cue. In his silent fury he single handedly beat B-Tent. D-Tent was amazed.

"Dude, you beat the crud outta them!" Armpit patted his friend on the back.

"Yeah man, you didn't even need us! How'd you do it?" Magnet snatched a ball from the table and threw it up in the air to catch it.

Squid looked at his four friends, "IÐIÐ don't really know.

"Squid, you okay? You look terrible.

"Yeah, Zig I'm fine. Just tired that's all." Squid walked over to the tattered sofa and plopped his exhausted body on it. He looked over to his left and saw Keavy; her face had the look of defeat. She was sitting on Scar's lap; she didn't look like she wanted to be there. Keavy struggled, but Scar's strength overpowered hers. 

Scar turned to look at a fellow B-Tenter who was calling for him; he stood up and ordered Keavy to stay. Her head turned to where Squid was sitting, she caught his eye and tried to smile, but he gave her a cold look and watched the broken TV. 

Keavy looked over to see if Scar was still busy, then she walked over and sat down next to Squid.

"Squid, we need to talk." 

"I have nothin' to say to ya, Keav," He turned himself to face her, "What do you want from me?! You dump your emotions on me, then you make-out with Scar the next. Who do you think I am? I thought you were different." He stood up, "Now, why don't you go run off to your master, he'll be wondering where you are." Squid's words were cold enough to freeze butter on a hot day in Texas.

"Now wait just a minute, Squid! You have no right to talk to me that way! You don't even know what I've been through­­ÐÐÐ 

"Would you stop with that excuse?! Everyone here has been through hell; don't you get it?

"You didn't even have the guts to save me!

"Save you?! You liked making out with that, that jerk! And you didn't have the guts to come back to D-Tent!

Their argument was heating up the Wreck Room. The pool game was at a hiatus, and the TV had been "turned off". 

"I couldn't come back to D-Tent!

"Whatever, Keav. I have nothing else to say to you!

"You're such a freak! You know me better than that, Squid. Would I just run outta the tent without a reason?!

"I know your reason. It was him!" He pointed to Scar who was coming over with two other guys of B-Tent. Scar mockingly kissed her on the cheek. She wiped it off furiously. Scar signaled to the other guys, they grabbed Keavy's arms and dragged her out of the Wreck Room. The guys of D-Tent snickered, with the exception of Squid and Zigzag.

"Good-bye, Mouth." Those were Squid's last words to Keavy. He'd never called her by her nickname before.

_"How did we wind up like this_

**_Why weren't we able _**

**_To see the signs that we missed_**

And try to turn the tables" 

***

"Hey, Squid, you okay?

Squid sat himself down on the sofa again and sighed, "No, Zig, I'm not. I'm torn in two, between her and the tent.

"What do ya mean?" Zigzag's eyes darted around the room.

"Zig, you're my best friend, right?

"Yeah, last time I checked.

"So you won't say a word to X, will you?

"Nope.

"Okay. My heart tells me that I don't think she did anything wrong. But I know that if I do something about it X-ray will have a fit, and who knows what he'll do. But then my mind tells me that she just played me for her own benefit, while all she really wanted was Scar. You see what I'm sayin'?

Zigzag nodded and his eyes scanned the room again, "Squid, you and I both know Scar; he's been nothin' but trouble ever since he got here and he's always had it in for D-Tent. You also know Keavy, she's been through some tough crud, and right now she doesn't know whom to trust anymore. Her heart is being torn in two, just like yours. She's afraid that if she lets you care for her, she'll end up hurt, like all the other times she's given her heart away. Yet, when she does warm up to you, she gets taken away. She's confused.

Squid got up, "You make a lot of sense sometimes," He stood up, "I need to go think, get me when it's time to eat.

"Okay.

Squid opened the door and walked out of the Wreck Room. He noticed Scar sitting by his tent with Keavy on his lap. He walked past them so they could see him.

"Yeah that's right, walk away Squid, that's all you'll ever be good for!" Keavy yelled. But for some reason it didn't sound like something she would say. Squid looked back and saw Scar snicker. What he didn't see was Scar twisting Keavy's arm. Squid just shook his head and walked away. His heart felt as if it had stopped beating.

****

**_"I wish you'd unclench your fists_**

**_And unpack your suitcase_**

**_Lately there's been too much of this_**

Don't think it's too late 

****

**_Nothin's wrong_**

**_just as long as_**

**_you know that someday I will_**

****

**_Someday, somehow_**

**_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now_**

**_I know you're wondering when,_**

**_But you're the only one who knows that _**

**_Someday, somehow_**

**_Gonna make it alright but not right now_**

**_I know you're wondering when_**

Keavy didn't care about the pain anymore, she wanted to make things right with the one she loved, "Squid! Squid!

He stopped walking but didn't look back.

She groaned in pain, "Squid, I'm soÐÐÐÐ" 

X-ray walked up just in time his plan wasn't about to get foiled so quickly. He helped Scar drag Keavy into B-Tent.

Squid kicked the dust. He didn't know what to think anymore, was Keavy worth all this? He knew the answer, but his stubbornness pushed it away.

****

**_"Well I hoped that since we're here anyway_**

**_We could end up saying,_**

**_Things we've always needed to say_**

**_So we could end up staying_**

**_Now the story's played out like this,_**

**_Just like a paperback novel_**

**_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_**

Instead of a Hollywood horror" 

Squid didn't even know she was gone, "Keavy, I've already told you, I have nothin' else to say," He looked over his shoulder, she was nowhere in sight, "Figures.

***

X-ray forced Keavy down onto the cot; she glared at him then at Scar. "You just wait, Scar.

He laughed, "Wait for what?

Her little body trembled with anger, "For this!" She stood up and lunged at Scar, tearing at his nose piercing. He screamed in pain, she laughed like a crazed woman. 

X-ray grabbed Keavy's waist and tried to pull her off of Scar, it didn't work it just made more pain for Scar. Keavy was hanging on to his nose ring and wouldn't let go. 

Scar finally had enough of the pain, his nose was starting to bleed, "Okay, Okay, Mouth! I give up, you can leave, just get offa me!

Keavy let go of his nose ring, which by now was only dangling by a thin piece if skin. 

X-ray looked at Scar, "What, let her leave?

"Yeah man, look what she did to me!

"So, you'll live." He held Keavy's waist tighter.

"Whatever, but if she does one more thing like that again, I'll have your hide along with hers.

"Fine." X-ray wasn't about to give in so easily. He pushed Keavy into Scar's arms, "There, have your girl, but next time keep her away from D-Tent." X-ray stormed out of B-tent.

Scar wiped the blood off his nose, and quickly ripped the ring out of it. He was about to let her go when she slapped him across the face. He let go of Keavy and grabbed his cheek. She seized the opportunity and ran.

***

Keavy wiped the blood off her hands as soon as she fled out of B-tent. She ran to the showers to get any trace of it off of her clothes. Then she headed off to D-Tent to try and set things straight with her boy, that is, if he would listen to her.

***

Stanley walked out of the tent; he was going to shower before supper tonight. He whistled his family's ancient tune and strode happily toward the showers. But before he could even leave the vicinity of D-Tent, he walked right into Keavy.

"Mouth, you're alive!

She reached up and put a hand over his mouth, "Yeah, so shut up so I won't be caught!

He nodded, she released her hand, "So you want me to tell Squid that you're here?

She arched her eyebrow, "Are you really that stupid, Yelnats?

"No.

"Well then, no, I don't want you to tell Squid. I'll talk to him myself.

"I don't think he wants to see you.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!

"Sheesh Mouth, do you have to be so sarcastic.

"Sorry. Look you're just too innocent for your own good. Anyway, I know he probably never wants to see me again, but," She sighed, "I just have to let him know that all of this was a big misunderstanding.

"You really didn't mean to hurt him, did you?

"No. Look I was forced to go to B-Tent, And Scar took advantage of that for his own goodÉwell it's a long story.

"It's okay," He smiled at her, "Squid's real lucky to have you.

She looked at the ground, "I don't think he has me anymore.

He gave her a slight shove in the direction of the tent door, "Go on, Mouth.

Keavy walked into D-Tent, the smell of sour milk made its way to her nose, causing her stomach to turn. She was home.

Armpit and Magnet saw her first, they opened their mouths to say something, but she gave them a "don't-say-a-word-or-I'll-kill-you look". They immediately went back to their game of checkers. She saw Squid napping on his cot; he had his hat over his eyes. She sat down on the cot causing it to squeak. 

Squid took the hat off of his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek. He saw who was sitting there and sat up suddenly.

"What are you doin' here?

"I came to talk.

"I told you already, I have nothin' more to say. Now leave me alone.

"So you won't take any of my apologies?

He shook his head and sighed. 

Keavy walked out of D-Tent, her heart becoming harder each time she talked to Squid.

**_"Someday, Somehow_**

**_I'm gonna make it allright, but not right now_**

**_I know you're wondering when_**

**_I know you're wondering when..._**

A/N: Yet again, another depressing chapter. Sorry for the stupid symbols, ff.net hasn't repaired anything yet, so I'm stuck with it. Anyways I hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	14. Kryptonite

** Broken But Not Shattered**

Chapter Fourteen: Kryptonite 

Squid's eyes were swollen from crying earlier that night. Thoughts prevented him from a peaceful night sleep. He thought about Keavy and all of the things she had said to him. The words felt like a knife wound. They cut deep and the pain wouldn't leave for some time. He then remembered all the times he had been slandered by his mother. How he wished she didn't blame him for the leave of his father and her drinking habit.

Life just seemed like one big whirlpool, a never-ending cyclone of pain and loss and Squid was caught in the middle of it.

He stepped out of D-Tent to escape the contemplation of everything. Glancing up at the stars, that seemed to glow like candles, Squid closed his eyes and eluded Camp Greenlake.

**"I took a walk around the world to **

**Ease my troubled mind**

**I left my body laying somewhere**

**In the sands of time**

**I watched the world float to the dark**

Side of the moon" 

_Flashback_

_He saw her enter the Wreck Room, a small but stocky girl, dressed in an oversized orange jumpsuit and big, black boots. Sitting in silence he watched as Magnet made his comments to the girl, only to realize that she wasn't the one to mouth off to. Squid laughed when he heard her speak, it was like a foreign language. She talked tough but he saw that deep down she was really an innocent girl with a heavy past. Something inside of him stirred, that was normal though, it wasn't everyday that you see a girl at Camp Greenlake. _

_End Of Flashback_

"I feel there's nothing I can do 

**I watched the world float to the **

**Dark side of the moon**

**After all I knew, it had to be something **

To do with you" 

Squid promised himself that he wouldn't think of her. Too late. Even more flashbacks came and when they did the knife inside of him seemed to be slowly turning, making the pain even harder to bear.

"I really don't mind what happens now and then 

**As long as you'll be my friend at the end**

**If I go crazy then will you still **

**Call me Superman**

**If I'm alive and well, will you be there**

**Holding my hand**

**I'll keep you by my side with**

**My Superman might**

**Kryptonite**

He remembered watching as Keavy was forced to sit on Scar's lap. Could he have saved her? No. After all, she was the one who insulted him; she was the one who wanted to be there. He thought about what X-ray had said, he confirmed that she wanted Scar, not him. He advised Squid to stay away. Was he right after all?

"You called me strong, you called me weak 

**But you secrets I will keep**

**You took for granted all the times I**

**Never let you down**

_Flashback_

_"I saw him murdered, Squid. I saw my brother murdered right in front of my eyes!" Keavy said amidst her struggled to keep from crying, "I'm just trash, that's all I'll ever be! My father works for the Mafia, he makes a living killing people!_

_Squid put an arm around Keavy, "I don't care what you are, or where you come from, you are not trash. You're smart and pretty and you talk funny," he said, trying to lighten up the moment._

_"My dreams to become something will never come true. Maybe it'll be better if I go away, and never come back," Keavy's voice became distant._

_"Stop it. Stop talking like that!" Squid commanded, "Don't you know how many people you'll hurt if you" He couldn't bring himself to say it, "I you do away with yourself._

_"Name one._

_"Me._

_End Of Flashback_

"You stumbled in and bumped your head, if 

**Not for me, you would be dead**

**I picked you up and put you back**

**On solid ground**

**If I go crazy then will you still **

**Call me Superman?**

Squid's thoughts turned to anger. He walked around to Mr. Sir's truck and saw a rope lying inside of the bed. Grabbing it he ran to the showers, knowing that this was the only way out.

"If I'm alive and well, will you be 

**There holding my hand**

**"I'll keep you by my side with my**

**Superman might**

**Kryptonite**

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates lately, life has been bombarding me with stuff. Hope you guys like this very depressing chapter. I had to write it to get my emotions out, know what I mean?


	15. Hero

** Broken But Not Shattered**

Chapter Fifteen: Hero 

"Lindsey!" X-ray screamed in his sleep. He jolted up from his cot and sat there breathing heavily. He looked around D-Tent to see if he had woken any of his guys up. They were all fast asleep, Armpit snored loudly, Magnet was sprawled out on his cot, Zigzag mumbled something in Klingon, and Caveman and Zero were peacefully sleeping.

X-ray sat there frozen, waiting for his heart to slow down. It had been months since he dreamed about Lindsey, the only person he really cared for prior to his conviction. He blinked back the tears that were forcing their way out and swallowed the lump that formed in his dry throat. Memories flooded into his mind, he shook his head in determination to keep them from coming, he shut his eyes as his body shook and sweat poured from his face. The world seemed to spinning into oblivion. X-ray couldn't take this feeling anymore; he swaggered out of D-Tent into the lukewarm air of Green Lake. Taking a deep breath he walked uneasily toward the lake and tried to put his mind at ease.

Keavy found it difficult to sleep on the floor of B-Tent; she had made up her stubborn mind to go back to the tent that she was assigned to. She had crept into B-Tent after every one of the guys were asleep. There was no use giving Scar the satisfaction of seeing her crawl in there like a wounded puppy. But then again there was nowhere else she could go in this forsaken camp. After what had happened between her and Squid there was no way she would go back and try to prove herself to him, if he didn't want to accept her apologies than so be it.

Squid looked at the rope that lay there in his hands, contemplating if this was the quickest way of ending his misery. His life seemed more like a soap opera than anything else. He didn't even know why he was making a big deal over Keavy in the first place. Come to think of it, he barely knew Keavy 'Mouth' Torrelli. When did he ever get the chance to get past the surface, beyond her façade? The answer was never. Sure they talked, he knew her father was in the Mafia, and they even shared a few kisses, but he really didn't know anything outside of that. Why had this girl turned him upside-down and inside out? Squid shook his head dismissing the confusing questions from his mind. Nothing mattered now; he was going to get away from Green Lake, the heat, manipulative X-ray, his haunting past, and Keavy. He was going to leave this cruel, dark world forever.

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say _

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me _

_(I was confused) _

_And I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind _

_(Inside of me) _

_But all the vacancy the words revealed _

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel _

_(Nothing to lose) _

_Just stuck, hollow and alone _

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own 

Chilling memories entered X-ray's mind. His past had found its way home once again, leaving him in a whirlwind of confusion.

**_ Flashback _**

_Rex strolled down 141st Ave with a smile on his face; this was the day he would ask her. He knew what her answer would be, but there were still butterflies in his stomach._

_"Okay, just breathe and act cool," he reassured himself when he reached her door. He pulled on the brass doorknocker that was shaped like a horse and braced himself for the worst._

_The door opened and Lindsey Collander stood there, her kind face smiling, "Rex, what brings you here?"_

_He grinned at the sound of her musical voice, "Well, I was wondering if you…" He stopped and a look of worry replaced the smile._

_"Um, Rex, what were you saying?"_

_He took a deep breath, "Do you want to go with me to Homecoming?"_

_"You walked all the way here just to ask me that?" _

_Rex's smile faded, "Uh, I….well, yes."_

_"Of course I will. Why didn't you just ask me at school?"_

_"I dunno. I guess I just wanted to ask you in private."_

_Lindsey's hazel eyes twinkled, "Well you scored there, that was really…" She searched for the right word, "Really romantic of you."_

_He smiled and took her milky, white hand, "I have to go, mom will kill me if I miss dinner again. I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"Okay."_

_He turned to leave but Lindsey held him back, "Wait," She planted a kiss on his cheek, and then ran inside._

_ Everyday until Homecoming Rex and Lindsey were a pair. Their affections grew stronger for each other as they spent more time together. People began to talk; rumors spread and prejudice blossomed in that small Texas high school. A white girl and black boy never went out, it just wasn't heard of in the small town of Talley, people stood with their own kind._

_Rex was bound to prove everyone wrong, color didn't matter, he held his head high and acted like he hadn't a care in the world. But Lindsey on the other hand, was easily influenced by the talk of the town. She conformed to her friend's ways instead of following her heart. Eventually she called the whole thing off between her and Rex. She became proud, selfish, and a gossip. The once sweet natured Lindsey, was now just like the rest of the clones at his school. She looked down on him because on his color, and now Rex's world was torn apart. Never again would he allow himself or anyone close to care for someone, and suffer the pain and prejudice of this thing called love._

****

**_ End Of Flashback_**

For a moment X-ray became human, he let all the emotions, that were locked up inside of him go free. It was as if the world had paused just so he could shed a tear, but then it resumed, leading him back to reality.

"This is stupid, why the heck am I crying like an idiot?! She was just some good for nothing who killed me inside, just like Keavy's doin' to Squid," He stopped talking, losing his words to the wind.

Squid hung the rope from the basketball hoop; it seemed like the only logical place he could hang himself. He had to do it, fast. His past was coming back and ripping his soul to shreds.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real _

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along _

_Somewhere I belong _

Squid didn't belong anywhere, he was an outcast, a delinquent. No one cared for him, he'd been abused verbally and physically ever since he was a child. Maybe that's why he and Keavy befriended to each other, because she could relate to what he'd been through. But then again, she considered him a nobody also, she called him a worthless dog. He hated himself.

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face _

_(I was confused) _

_Looking everywhere only to find_

That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind 

_(So what am I) _

_What do I have but negativity _

_'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me _

_(Nothing to lose) _

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone _

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own _

He threw the rope over the rim of the hoop, but it just fell back down again. He tried a second time, it worked. Squid tied a slipknot to the midsection of the rope, and wiggled it, checking if it would do its job. He wanted this to be as quick as possible.

"I hope this makes you see the kind of pain you caused me," He said aloud, picturing all the people in his life that had slowly tortured him. There was his father, who had abandoned him, his mother who had abused him, the cops who had laughed when they caught him stealing, the Warden, Mr. Sir, Pendanski, this forsaken camp, X-ray, and the icing on the cake, Keavy. He realized this she wasn't what had caused this, but she was the one who had finished it.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real _

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along _

_Somewhere I belong_

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything till I break away from me_

_I will break away, I'll find myself today_

Squid slipped the rope around his neck and stood on the crate, closing his eyes to make it all go away.

X-ray slipped out from behind the shadows, "Squid! Don't do it!"

Squid looked at his friend, shook his head, then stepped off the crate. X-ray ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the dangling body of Squid. He grabbed his friend's legs and lifted him up with one hand, with the other he loosened the rope.

Squid gasped and sputtered, then finally regained his breathing. He stood there on his own two feet and looked upon X-ray, "Why'd you do it?"

X-ray ignored the question, "Man, you're crazy! What the heck were you thinking?! Sure, this place is hell on earth, but it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea what kind of stuff I've been going through, you just sit there and act like you're the king of the world. You ruined my life!"

"No one ruined your life but yourself, Squid."

"Let me tell you something, X, I've been under so much crud from you and everyone here. All I wanted was some peace."

"By killing yourself?!"

"If that was the only way to get it, then yes."

Silence sat itself between the two boys. Squid fiddled with the rope, wondering whether he should try again or not, and X-ray realized the part he played in this drama. He shuddered at the thought of being one of the reasons that caused Squid to try and kill himself.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real _

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along _

_Somewhere I belong _

The revelation came to X-ray that he wasn't the only one here with a dark past and a truckload of emotions. He wasn't the only one who had been hurt numerous times before. Life didn't revolve around him, his problems didn't matter anymore when his friend's life dangled before him.

"Squid?"

"What?"

"Let's get you back to D-Tent, alright?"

"Why? So you can rub this in my face, so you can make me look like the fool I really am?"

"No. I-"

"Or maybe you want to brag about saving my life. No, that can't be it. You probably just want the satisfaction of seeing me fall flat on my face!"

"No, I just want you to go and be at peace with yourself."

Squid snorted, "Don't be ridiculous, X, I know you better than that. You probably have some sly trick up your sleeve. What are you gonna do, huh? You gonna tell Keavy and have her call me worthless again?"

Sweat poured from X-ray's brow, "No!," he yelled, "I just want you to get some sleep." He grabbed Squid's arm, "C'mon."

Squid followed X-ray just as he'd done so many times before, but there was something different about this time, something had changed in the hardened X-ray, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Keavy sat up from the floor of B-Tent. She struggled with images of Squid's hurting face. She didn't even know why she felt the way she did about him, they barely knew each other. They never had the chance to sit down and talk like normal teenagers. She knew nothing of Squid, except that he'd gone through almost the same thing as she had with her parents. Other than that, she didn't even know why he'd come to Green Lake in the first place, or what his real name was.

It was time that she learned what Squid was all about, she needed to become his friend, and she would do it, right now.

A/N: Okay since the last chapter was short I decided to make it up with this. I know, I know, I keep on using songs for each chapter, but this one by Linkin Park inspired me, it reminded me so much of what Squid and X-ray were going through. Speaking of Squid and X, you can find out more about their lives before CGL in my fic, "Enigma", I'll be adding their chapters soon, so keep a look out. Now what are you doing still reading this?! REVIEW!!


	16. Confessions

**Broken But Not Shattered**

**Chapter Sixteen: Confessions**

"Infatuation," Keavy said as she walked around D-Tent for the third time analyzing why she was drawn to Squid, "It had to be infatuation. Why else would this be such a big deal to me? I've never cared for anyone like this, why now, why him? I think I've changed," She stopped walking as sat in the sand behind D-Tent blinking back the tears that were stinging her eyes, "I just wanna go home," She said with a sudden realization that she had no home to go to, she had no loved one to run to, she was alone. "And maybe that's all I'll ever be is alone."

Though it was usually hot at this time of night, Keavy felt an icy cold blast within her; she shivered as the agony of being alone froze every part inside of her.

"_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

_This is my December_

_This is my snow covered home_

_This is my December_

_This is me alone"_

X-ray felt convicted. He was wrong. To be a reason for your friend to consider suicide was lower than dirt. Guilt sliced his heart like a knife to butter, he was wrong no matter what his past had done to him, no matter how much he hurt when he remembered Lindsey, it wasn't fair to throw Squid into something that he had no idea about.

X-ray cleared his throat, "Hey, Squid?"

"What."

"Man, I'm so sorry. I should've never pushed you to do...this."

"No, X, you were right. She is just like all the rest of 'em."

She struggled. Struggled with her past and what it had made her. Struggled with everything she had said to cut Squid down. For the first time in a long time, Keavy wasn't thinking about survival, she actually cared about someone. And the greatest question that haunted her was, why?

"_And I_

_Just wish that_

_I didn't feel_

_Like there was_

_Something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all_

_The things I said_

_To make you_

_Feel like that_

_And I_

_Just wish that_

_I didn't feel_

_Like there was_

_Something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all the_

_Things I said to you"_

X-ray thought. Guilt filled his mind, sweat poured from his brow as he battled with the truth. He didn't know how to explain to Squid that he was the one who had manipulated this whole situation.

Squid walked in silence next to X-ray as he entered D-Tent, which was quiet except for the occasional snore coming from Armpit. He sat himself upon his cot and tried to blink away the thoughts of Keavy from his mind.

"_And I'd give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere_

_To go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone_

_To come home to"_

He cried.

He didn't understand why he was so hung up on Keavy, was it love? No, it couldn't be, love doesn't hurt. Love is patient and kind. Love doesn't define anything Keavy had done to him.

She cried.

He'd never forgive her. She'd never be in his arms again.

"_This is my December_

_These are my snow-covered trees_

_This is me pretending_

_This is all I need."_

This game of toying with each other's emotions had to stop. Now.

X-ray watched the pain transform into tears in Squid's eyes. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll be right back, Squid."

"Whatever."

X-ray walked into the still night air outside of D-Tent. He took a step and collided with a dark form.

"Look out!"

"Look out yourself!" Came the reply.

"Mouth?"

"Yeah."

"It's X-ray. I –"

"No really? I thought it was Frodo coming to give me the ring!"

"Real smart, Mouth. Look putting our feelings aside, I have to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Just follow me, kay?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Would you just cut it out?!"

"Sorry."

Surprisingly Keavy took pace in back of X-ray, who led her into D-Tent.

"_And I_

_Just wish that_

_I didn't feel_

_Like there was_

_Something I missed"_

Squid watched in silence as he saw the two forms entering into D-Tent. He held his breath when he saw who was following X-ray and heading right for him.

X-ray motioned for Keavy to sit on the cot next to Squid. She obeyed.

"_And I_

_Take back all_

_The things I said_

_To make you feel like that"_

"Now before you two start your yapping, I have to say something," X-ray kept his voice in a whisper as he twiddled his thumbs, "I want to apologize to both of you."

"Why, X? You were just tryin' to warn me-"

"Let me finish, Squid. No, I wasn't trying to warn you, I was trying to use you, both of you, as puppets in my 'master plan'," He turned to look at Keavy, "I hated you so much, Mouth. I hated you for what you were and who you reminded me of."

"Who's that?"

"A girl. Look never mind about that, it's a long story. As I was saying, you reminded me of a certain person in my life a long time ago, it worried me, I didn't want Squid to end up like me. That's when I had this brilliant idea to talk to Scar, and we all know where that led," He paused and looked at Squid, "I'm so sorry, Squid."

Squid remained silent.

X-ray went on, "I saw how much pain I was putting you through, and I didn't care at all. I silently dumped my problems onto you and left you there to endure them. Then tonight, when I saw you try to kill yourself, I couldn't stand it anymore, the guilt and pain was coming back to haunt me."

Keavy's eyes grew wide as she looked at Squid, "You tried to kill yourself?!"

Squid nodded.

"Why the heck would you do a stupid thing like that?!"

"It was the only way I knew how to get rid of the pain."

The sudden realization of what Squid had just said hit Keavy like a rock. The only thing she could do was embrace Squid.

Silence followed the moments after, leaving them at home with their thoughts.

"_And I_

_Just wish that_

_I didn't feel_

_Like there was_

_Something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all the things_

_I said to you"_

"I need to ask one thing from you both," X-ray said, breaking the silence, "All I need to ask is that you both would forgive me for what I've done. I am truly sorry."

Despite the façade he tried to uphold, X-ray couldn't stop the lone tear from dripping quietly down his cheek.

And despite all the things Keavy and Squid held against the tent leader, that night, they realized that X-ray was just a boy.

**A/N: Wow, it has been too long. I'm so sorry for the wait, but school and life have been getting in my way of creativity. I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter...and alas this story is almost at its' end. I said almost... that means "Not quite there yet"**


	17. One More Day

**Broken But Not Shattered**

**Chapter Seventeen: One More Day**

_Forgiveness._

Squid slammed the head of his shovel into the dirt; the day had just begun but he could already feel the sun baking his already-tanned skin. He looked over his shoulder to see X-ray slowly walking away from his hole. As he watched the tent leader he thought of his apologies the night before, the lies that came undone, and the tears that X had spilled onto his cot. It was true, there really was more to each person at Green Lake than just the tough-guy façade, even X-ray wasn't completely hopeless. There was even more to Squid than just the toothpick-chewing hick that everyone saw.

**XXXXX**

Keavy sat in her hole reminiscing last night's incident with X-ray, it puzzled her to hear his apologies and confessions. That just wasn't the X-ray she was used to.

_Squid_, he was another subject that didn't make sense, she did feel something for him, but did that count for anything? Shaking her head she picked up the shovel that seemed to hold her doom and began digging.

**XXXXX**

"Yes. Yes. Uh-huh. As soon as possible. That'd be great. Okay, bye," X-ray listened to the one-sided phone conversation that The Warden was having in the other room of her cabin. He twiddled his fingers while waiting for her.

"Well, hello there, X-ray."

He swallowed, "Hi."

"Don't be shy, sit down."

X-ray obeyed and sat down on the tattered sofa that was placed awkwardly in the middle of the cabin.

The Warden sat down on a recliner, "I've been hearing from Pendanski that there has been some trouble in D-Tent, and seeing as how you're the leader, I figured that you should be the first to know."

The tent leader focused his eyes on a dusty vase that sat on a shelf, " Know what?"

"That your troubles are ending. Soon."

"I don't understand."

"You will," She sat up and motioned to the door, " Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

X-ray left the cabin, his mind as twisted as the motives in the Warden's mind.

"So I guess that's your secret, huh, X- suck up to the Warden? What'd you do, snitch on the us?"

X-ray spun around and saw Armpit, standing there, just watching him, "It's none of your business 'Pit."

"You must think I'm an idiot, don't you X-ray? I heard everything that went on last night, between you, Squid, and Mouth. I've come to the conclusion that you're a shallow person, and you deserve to be in here, rotting." Kicking the dirt, Armpit left, the light from the single outside lamp formed his shadow upon the sand.

X-ray would've held up a fight against the boy that threatened his ego, he would've clocked him without a single thought, he would've done a lot of things; that was, if Armpit was wrong.

**XXXXX**

The blazing Texas sun had set and settled itself behind the golden moon that bloomed in the blackened sky. Keavy sat in the sand behind D-Tent and watched the vastness of the night.

"Beautiful, ain't it?"

Mouth jumped, "Yeah, Squid, it is."

Squid said nothing, but sat down next to the girl and waited for her to speak the words that seemed to reveal themselves in the silence.

"Squid, I'm so-"

"Keavy," he stopped her, "I know. I'm sorry too. It's okay." Squid took her hand and she felt a thrill run through her. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. We were caught in a game that we couldn't play, and we both lost.

Mouth blinked, he definitely caught her off-guard. She saw this whole thing playing differently in her mind. She apologizes, he accepts, and the world turns. But no, Squid had to go off on one of his ramblings and screw any chance of simply avoiding the subject. Keavy blinked again, why did he have to do that? Heck, why did he have to be so nice to look at?

"Mouth? Mouth? You in there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just...thinking about what you said."

"...And?"

"And I think you're right. We really know how to screw things up..." Keavy's voice drifted off, it seemed to do that a lot lately.

Alan looked at the girl next to him, "Hey..."

Keavy looked at the boy next to her, "What?"

"Friends?" He extended his arm out, as a peace offering.

"No. Squid, no..."

"Why not!"

"Because, things happened between us...and when you care about someone as much as I do you, then you can't _just _be friends."

A silence, thicker than the night air rolled into their conversation. Squid swallowed, not knowing what to say and Keavy just sat there.

"You know, we're not gonna get anywhere by us not saying anything."

"I have nothing more to say to you, Squid. I told you what I feel, now take your peace and leave."

All he could do was shrug and take the hint. He left, not knowing what would come next.

**XXXXX**

Lou sat on her sofa and painted her toenails bright red, to match her fingers. A CD playing her favorite song in the background completed her perfect night alone. That's how it had been for years, lonely and tiring. Lou Walker pulled through in the end because, as always, it was just one more day. The phone broke her perfection and she stumbled with a curse across the room to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Miss Walker? Hi, its Donna, Donna Torrelli."

The Warden rolled her eyes and faked a sweet tone, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, actually you can. I think I'm nearby. You said that I was to go South on 1-84 then take the Bluesville exit all the way down to a dirt road, right?"

"Uh-huh. That's right."

"Great, then I'm going the right way. You see, I grew up in Queens, never really saw much of anywhere else. Though, I can take you to a great little pizza place in Soho and there-"

"I'm glad to hear that you're on your way. I'm sure you'll make it here in the morning. I'll let Keavy know. Goodbye." Lou set the phone on the receiver and called Pendanski on the walkie-talkie.

**XXXXX**

Squid stopped walking and turned to look back at Mouth, "You know what I don't understand, Keav?"

She looked over her shoulder but said nothing.

He continued, "I don't understand why you always call the shots! One day it's fine to sit with you, the next its wrong. One minute you're confessing your feelings to me, next you ignore me. And you know what? I'm sick and tired of being played with! I don't know why or how I can care about you so much, but I do! I gave a piece of myself to you, I told you things I haven't told anyone before and you treat me like a dog! I care about you Keavy, more than I've cared about anyone else in my entire life. Maybe it's because we can relate in some odd way to each other, or maybe it's just unexplainable." He stopped, his breathing fast and his mind slow and slurred. When Keavy said nothing he took a seat next to her again and waited.

Keavy bit her lip, trying to find and pick the right words to explain how she felt towards him. She tried, but she couldn't. Silence was becoming more of an ally than words. She slipped her hand into his and when he squeezed it back that was all she needed, "Me too," was all she managed to say and that was enough for Squid. They sat there under the stars, like so many nights before, but this time the walls were broken down. They could finally be what they wanted each other to see.

"Alan?"

He looked at her and brushed the hair out of her face, "Hm?"

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow."

Squid dropped her hand, and picked up the wall again, "What! I—I mean, that's great. You need to get out of here."

"Oh don't pretend with me, Alan."

"It's Squid."

"Fine, _Squid._ Are you gonna miss me?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm gonna miss you. You gonna miss me?"

"Yes," She nodded. "X-ray told me."

"That you were leaving?"

"Yeah."

"That was nice of him, I guess."

"About that. Look, give him a break. He was a jerk, but he did apologize. Which takes more courage than being a jerk does." Keavy reached into her pocket and pulled out a rolled up napkin and a pen. She wrote something on it and shoved it into Squid's hand, "If you ever wanna, you know, write me. Or something."

"I will. I don't give up easily, remember?" He put an arm around her waist and she snuggled up to his touch.

"Actually, I can count a few times where you gave up. On me." Keavy smiled.

"Well that's only because—" He stopped mid-sentence, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"So will I. I'll be waiting to hear from you."

Squid said nothing for a few moments and Keavy broke the silence, "You in there?"

"Yeah, I was just wishing."

"For what?"

"One more day with you." Alan then dropped his wall and pulled the girl in for a kiss.

**A/N: Hey all, I know it's been too long. I'm sorry. **

**Well the last chapter is on it's way, so don't worry:) I was actually thinking of re-writing this whole fic once I had the time. It's just that I've been looking back on the old chapters and I cringe. I've matured in my writing and in my plot. I guess one day soon I'll start on that...one day.**

**Oh, and review!**


End file.
